<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atrás da Tela by bananabullet, berriesongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859130">Atrás da Tela</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabullet/pseuds/bananabullet'>bananabullet</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs'>berriesongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Park Chanyeol-centric, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabullet/pseuds/bananabullet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol é um produtor musical que conhece Baekhyun através do drama Scarlet Heart. Ele imediatamente se torna um fã, e sua admiração só aumenta ao passo que procura saber mais sobre o intérprete do príncipe Wang Eun. Chanyeol descobre, para seu deleite pessoal, que Byun também possui uma carreira na indústria da música, e a partir daí o destino age para que os dois — ídolo e fã — se encontrem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Verso I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá!!</p><p>A minha música para o Berrie Songs é Alice da Nina Fernandes. Existe um consenso universal que a Nina fez essa canção para a atriz Alice Wegmann, quando a mesma interpretava a personagem Maria na minissérie Onde Nascem os Fortes. Mesmo sendo fã de ambas, eu nunca pesquisei a fundo para saber se isso procede, se a Nina ou a Alice já se pronunciaram. Enfim, talvez seja o tipo de verdade que é mais bonita se continuar implícita...</p><p>Escolhi a música por amar o clichê de se apaixonar por um ídolo (algo que acredito que todas nós conhecemos muito bem), e por achar uma fofura a forma como a Nina lidou com esse sentimento, vulgo escrevendo versos e transformando em canção. Desde o início quis participar do Berrie Songs com uma Chanbaek, e penso que tanto o Baekhyun quanto o Chanyeol (especialmente o Chanyeol) se encaixam bem demais aqui.</p><p>Quero agradecer a minha beta @hellthyst pela correção e por lidar comigo falando 80 palavras por segundo na dm, haha. E também quero dizer que a Nina Fernandes é uma artista incrível, tem várias músicas fofinhas e de aquecer o coração, e eu recomendo demais que vocês a ouçam. Escutem não só Alice, mas toda a discografia dela. Beijo, Casa e Tempo são as minhas favoritas.</p><p>Sem mais, boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prólogo.</p><p> </p><p>Byun Baekhyun entrou na vida de Park Chanyeol em um dia chuvoso, em uma tempestade eletromagnética. </p><p>Chovia do lado de fora do elegante apartamento-traço-estúdio de Chanyeol, e chovia dentro da televisão, pequenos chuviscos na imagem causados pelo mau tempo. A garoa do lado de fora era gelada e fina, daquelas que pintam o céu de cinza e cancelam todos os compromissos da agenda; mas Chanyeol não se importava com ela. Ele gostava dos dias nublados e de como eles lhe davam a desculpa perfeita para postergar suas obrigações. A segunda chuva, no entanto, estava o tirando do sério. </p><p>Há mais de uma hora Chanyeol tentava assistir algo na TV, algum documentário, filme ou qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a se distrair. Mas por causa do tempo fechado, os canais simplesmente se recusavam a sintonizar. Chanyeol já havia conferido mais da metade dos canais do seu pacote de TV a cabo, e todas as estações estavam com sinal fraco ou completamente fora do ar. Só o que tinha para se entreter eram telas cinzas, cheias de fantasmas, e um maldito chiado.  </p><p>— Que droga, a chuva nem está tão forte assim... — reclamou baixinho e torceu o lábio, enquanto continuava a apertar com força o botão “canais” do controle remoto. Afinal, do que adiantava pagar caro pelo plano de TV se não conseguia assistir a nada? Não que dinheiro fosse um problema para um produtor musical renomado e talentoso como Chanyeol, mas ele gostava de manter os pés no chão apesar de tudo (o que, sim, o tornava um pouco mesquinho).   </p><p>Ele estava quase desistindo e cancelando a assinatura da TV quando o improvável aconteceu. Depois de surfar pela grade de programação por mais alguns minutos, Chanyeol encontrou um canal com sinal perfeito, sem nenhuma ondulação na imagem. Era literalmente o único canal disponível naquela tarde chuvosa. Se fosse um pouco mais ingênuo, o produtor diria que era seu destino assistir ao que estava sendo exibido ali — um drama chamado Scarlet Heart.</p><p>Inicialmente, Chanyeol apenas identificou o drama como sendo um romance de época, nada mais. Depois, ele reconheceu a atriz principal, uma cantora chamada Lee Jieun, e se lembrou que havia lido sobre o enredo. Supostamente contava a história de uma jovem que viajava ao passado, para os tempos das dinastias, e se apaixonava por um príncipe. É, não era bem o gênero favorito de Chanyeol, e ele provavelmente não entenderia muito se começasse a assistir agora, mas era tudo o que tinha no momento.      </p><p>Então, Chanyeol agarrou uma manta e se recostou no sofá, pronto para curtir seu cineminha caseiro. Não tinha grandes expectativas quanto ao programa que “escolheu” — se é que poderia falar assim —, mas também não foi completamente indiferente. Como músico, Park precisava de inspiração, e ela costumava surgir de lugares inusitados. Quem sabe, talvez Scarlet Heart fosse uma oportunidade de renovar suas referências. Decidiu, portanto, dar uma chance ao drama.    </p><p>Após algumas cenas, no entanto, algo chamou a sua atenção. Algo não: <em>alguém</em>.</p><p>Era a cena de um casal no campo*, escondido entre os lírios amarelos enquanto esperavam um pardal avançar sobre a armadilha que haviam montado. A moça trajava vestes de uma guerreira, um hanbok rubro-negro com detalhes de metal. O rapaz — o verdadeiro alvo da concentração de Chanyeol — vestia um hanbok azul e branco muito mais fino, o que fazia sentido já que ele era um dos príncipes da história. O décimo príncipe da dinastia Goryeo, Wang Eun. </p><p>Wang Eun e sua companheira estavam caçando aves, e o rapaz protestava adoravelmente pelo demasiado tempo que a atividade tomava. Quando um pássaro finalmente se aproximou da armadilha, o rosto de Wang Eun se iluminou. Ele sorriu com os lábios e os olhos acompanharam o movimento, transbordando inocência. Era lindo. Wang tentou ativar a arapuca mas a donzela o impediu. Ele passou, portanto, a admirar o pardal. Olhou para a ave de um jeito doce, o que fez com que borboletas levantassem um voo raivoso no estômago de Chanyeol.     </p><p>O produtor sabia que aquilo era atuação, é claro. Por causa do seu trabalho, Chanyeol estava inserido diretamente no <em>show-business</em>, sabia bem como distinguir a vida real do entretenimento. Mas isso não o impediu de olhar para Wang Eun e achá-lo belo, dono de uma graça etérea. Nem mesmo quando, minutos depois, a armadilha foi ativada, o pardal foi capturado e o pequeno príncipe se levantou orgulhoso, gritando “eu o peguei!”, charmoso e levemente infantil. Só então Chanyeol percebeu que o ator deveria estar interpretando um personagem mais novo, talvez um adolescente de catorze ou quinze anos. </p><p>De qualquer forma, Wang Eun continuava precioso aos seus olhos.    </p><p>Na sequência da cena, o príncipe correu até o pássaro, ainda orgulhoso, e se vangloriou. Então sua companheira apanhou a ave e, com um único movimento de mãos, a matou. A expressão de desprezo que estampou o rosto do principezinho foi impagável. Chanyeol se flagrou rindo alto e socando o sofá enquanto gargalhava. Uma lágrima escapou do seu olho quando Wang Eun, indignado, deu meia volta e saiu marchando e amaldiçoando tudo ao seu redor. Foi hilário.        </p><p>O drama continuou mas o produtor não parava de pensar no décimo príncipe. Não conseguia superar o jeitinho mimado e fofo de Wang Eun, e como ele falava fazendo biquinho — característica esta que desmontou Chanyeol por inteiro. Foi automático, quase como um reflexo do seu corpo, como no instante seguinte Chanyeol pegou seu celular e pesquisou no naver o elenco do drama. Zerou os olhos na foto promocional do seu personagem favorito. Logo abaixo estava o nome do ator que o interpretava:    </p><p>
  <em>Byun Baekhyun.</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol clicou no nome e começou a ler a biografia do ator, a ver suas entrevistas, a segui-lo no Instagram. Começou a devorar cada fragmento de informação que encontrava sobre o rapaz e não parou mais. </p><p>Porque, em um dia chuvoso, em uma tempestade eletromagnética, Baekhyun entrou na vida de Chanyeol. Para ficar.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice, do sorriso doce</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quando ponho o olho em você</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Não quero mais sair</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice, tava tão à toa</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quando vi você na TV</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Não quero mais fugir</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pré-Refrão I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Seis meses depois.</em>
</p><p>— Chanyeol, você não pode passar outra sexta-feira à noite em casa, de pijamas. É imoral! — Seu melhor amigo de infância, Sehun, gritou no telefone. Pela música alta ao fundo da ligação, Chanyeol deduziu que ele estava em alguma balada. — Você sabe quantas pessoas gostariam de sair hoje e não podem? E você aí, desperdiçando uma saideira... É sério isso, Park?</p><p>Chanyeol riu. Sehun conseguia ser demasiadamente dramático às vezes. Diga-se de passagem, o produtor era um pouco culpado por isso. Sempre viu Sehun como um irmão caçula, e sempre deu muita liberdade a ele. Mas, naquela noite, seu não significava não. Chanyeol tinha um compromisso mais importante: uma maratona de Scarlet Heart.</p><p>— Desculpe-me, Sehun, mas é sério. Eu não posso te acompanhar hoje à noite. — Chanyeol foi firme. — O que houve com o seu namorado? Ele também te abandonou?</p><p>— O Jongin está ocupado ensaiando, só isso. — Sehun disse solene, mas Chanyeol percebeu como sua voz escondia algo. — Tanto faz, da minha vida amorosa cuido eu. Mas e você? Há quanto tempo não sai com ninguém? Você tá precisando, hein...      </p><p>Outra risada do lado da linha de Chanyeol. Dessa vez, uma risada envergonhada. </p><p>— Ei! Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Eu não posso me meter na sua vida amorosa, mas você pode se meter na minha? </p><p>— Este é o ponto, Chanyeol. Que vida amorosa? Você trabalha demais. Tá precisando conhecer alguém, sair com alguém. Ou então só sair de casa, curtir uma festa, sabe? Viver a vida. Você merece isso. E quem sabe assim você se livra dessa sua enfatuação com o príncipe Wang Eun. </p><p>— Tchau, Sehun!</p><p>— Eu tô falando sério, Chanyeol. Essa sua obsessão não é saudável.        </p><p>— Eu não estou obcecado. — O produtor se defendeu. Foi sincero. Havia se tornado um grande admirador de Baekhyun, talvez até um fanboy. Mas não estava inflamado de obsessão. Fascinado? Sim. Encantado? Com certeza. Mas obcecado não. — Eu já conversei sobre isso com a minha psicóloga, e ela disse que eu preciso enlouquecer muito para chegar nesse patamar.  </p><p>— Bom, eu acho que se você já falou sobre ele nas suas sessões de terapia é porque algo não está certo. Mas eu não sou nenhum especialista, não é? Sou apenas seu amigo mais antigo e preocupado. — Sehun acrescentou no final. Dramático como sempre. </p><p>— Eu sei, Sehunnie. Obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu só não quero sair hoje. Agora vá aproveitar a sua balada.   </p><p>Chanyeol não deu a Sehun uma última chance de protestar e desligou o telefone. </p><p>Apesar do gênio exagerado do mais novo, Chanyeol reconhecia que Sehun tinha uma parcela de razão. O produtor trabalhava demais. Só naquela semana, Chanyeol havia aprontado duas mixtapes e a trilha sonora de uma minissérie. Geralmente, laborava de casa mesmo, mas isso não significava que tinha intervalos extras. Na verdade, era o contrário: se sentia mais pressionado, e só conseguia se afastar do trabalho para comer ou dormir depois de cumprir as atividades do dia. Então, sim, Chanyeol também merecia recarregar suas energias no final de semana.   </p><p>Mas ele preferia fazer isso em casa, com sua melhor companhia: Byun Baekhyun. </p><p>Desde que descobriu Baekhyun meses atrás, em uma tarde fria e ociosa, Chanyeol nutria um deslumbre gigantesco pelo garoto que, agora, ele conhecia um pouco melhor. Sabia que apesar de tê-lo conhecido como ator, a ocupação principal de Baekhyun era cantor — o que só deixou Chanyeol mais enamorado. Byun era um solista em ascensão; havia debutado há menos de um ano e possuía uma voz gloriosa. Sua presença de palco era estupenda, do tipo que intimidava a plateia ao mesmo tempo que a maravilhava. Chanyeol nunca havia visto um idol tão completo assim.  </p><p>O produtor descobriu com suas pesquisas que a personalidade de Baekhyun era muito parecida com a do personagem Wang Eun. Byun demonstrava isso em todas as entrevistas que concedia. O rapaz era brincalhão, esperto, bem-humorado e intenso. Ele brilhava em todas as suas aparições públicas, em programas e eventos, e chegava a ofuscar os apresentadores e demais convidados. E Baekhyun sempre fazia as pessoas ao redor sorrirem (quando fazia isso, o coração de Chanyeol apertava no peito).  </p><p>Já era seguro afirmar que Chanyeol fora arrebatado pelo rapaz, indubitavelmente. Fora arrebatado por tudo o que conhecia ou imaginava conhecer dele. Por mais atarefado que fosse seu dia, sempre tirava um tempo para vê-lo e ouvi-lo, para buscar informações e atualizações sobre ele. Quando não conseguia nada, sentia-se frustrado, mas não paranoico. Respeitava muito a privacidade do seu ídolo, e gostava de pensar que Baekhyun se afastava para cuidar de si mesmo. No entanto, bastava Baekhyun atualizar seu Instagram para que Chanyeol passasse o dia todo sorrindo em frente às telas. </p><p>Mais do que um ídolo, porém, Baekhyun se tornou como uma musa para Chanyeol, uma fonte de inspiração. O produtor ouvia as músicas que Byun cantava lindamente e fazia seus próprios arranjos para elas, compunha canções novas, e imaginava como seria se Baekhyun as cantasse. Gostava de se entreter com a ideia de que, se quisesse, tinha meios para propor uma collab; afinal, Chanyeol também estava inserto na indústria do entretenimento, no segmento musical. Mas ele não tinha o altruísmo necessário para isso. Chanyeol via os versos que escrevia como algo seu e de Baekhyun. Não queria dividi-los com o mundo.</p><p>Às vezes Chanyeol olhava para trás e se lembrava do dia que conheceu Baekhyun, da chuva batendo na janela enquanto seu coração era inundado por afeição. Gostaria de poder dizer que Baekhyun era como um oásis no deserto, mas como o descobriu em circunstâncias tão molhadas, não achava que a metáfora se aplicava — ainda mais considerando o temperamento de Byun. Baekhyun não era a calmaria de um oásis. Era como o deserto: caloroso, agitado, delirante. E era o seu mormaço que aquecia o coração de Chanyeol, tal como brasas que queimam ao mesmo tempo que acalentam. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mais alguns meses se passaram, e o trabalho de Chanyeol se tornou caótico. Suas produções alcançaram fama internacional, e a atenção de vários artistas estrangeiros se voltou para Park. Os pedidos de colaborações não paravam de chegar e, na sua maioria, eram convites irrecusáveis. Chanyeol se desdobrou como pôde a fim de participar do máximo do projetos possíveis. Mas, com tudo o que estava acontecendo, sua rotina se transformou em algo extremamente insalubre. </p><p>Para adaptar sua agenda ao fuso horário dos artistas, Chanyeol ficava acordado até tarde e raramente ia dormir antes do nascer do Sol. Ele também não conseguia recuperar as horas de sono durante o dia, porque era quando se sentia produtivo. Em meio àquele frenesi, estava dormindo apenas duas horas por noite. Como ele ainda não havia sucumbido? Simples: com uma dieta composta fundamentalmente de cafeína e energéticos. E esta nem era a pior parte do seu novo cotidiano profissional.        </p><p>Não, a pior parte era que Chanyeol não podia mais trabalhar de casa. Agora que ele estava gerando muito lucro para a sua label, os “chefões” começaram a se importar com ele, e a exigir que Chanyeol desse as caras na empresa todos os dias. Então, ele precisava dirigir durante uma hora para chegar até a sede, e duas horas para voltar para casa, visto que sempre pegava engarrafamentos no horário da saída. O trânsito terminava de sugar as poucas energias que restavam em Chanyeol e, quando ele finalmente alcançava o conforto do lar, tinha outras calls e tarefas para fazer.       </p><p>Park sentia-se tão sobrecarregado que não tinha tempo e nem ânimo para colocar sua devoção a Baekhyun em dia. Sempre que tentava, algo não parecia certo, como se Baekhyun não merecesse essa versão tão letárgica de Chanyeol. Porque era exatamente assim que sentia — anestesiado. Andava tão apático que, certa segunda-feira, quando entrou na sala de reuniões da empresa e encontrou Baekhyun lá, achou que estava sonhando. Achou que seu corpo e mente estavam, enfim, o castigando pela negligência; lhe dando alucinações. </p><p>Chanyeol apenas paralisou. </p><p>A alucinação falou com ele. Duas vezes. Só na terceira vez, Chanyeol o ouviu.</p><p>— Você está bem? — a voz doce lhe perguntou. </p><p>O produtor deu meia volta e saiu da sala.</p><p>Aos fundos do corredor onde estava havia um bebedouro, e Chanyeol foi direto até ele. Tomou um pouco de água e molhou as mãos, levando-as até o rosto na esperança de que isso o ajudasse a retomar sua consciência. Tudo o que não precisava agora era desenvolver uma obsessão doentia, daquelas em que via uma pessoa em todos os lugares, especialmente quando a pessoa em questão era seu maior ponto fraco. Ele com certeza precisava conversar com a sua psicóloga sobre isso...   </p><p>Enquanto Chanyeol tentava se estabilizar, sua chefe o encontrou.     </p><p>— Você está bem, Chanyeol? — Seulgi fez a pergunta que parecia o perseguir. </p><p>O produtor entendia de onde vinha aquela preocupação. Nas últimas semanas, Chanyeol parecia um morto-vivo. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam longos e cresciam desleixadamente, quase atingindo o comprimento de um mullet. Sua pele já tinha visto dias melhores, muito obrigado. E ele estava usando as mesmas peças de roupas largas e esmigalhadas há semanas. Chanyeol as tirava para lavar regularmente, é claro, e até agora ninguém havia reclamado do cheiro. Mas estava tão desanimado que sequer pensava em cuidar da aparência.  </p><p>— Sim, eu só… — Park olhou para a camiseta levemente molhada com respingos antes de continuar — … precisava me hidratar um pouco.   </p><p>— Bom, vejo que já terminou. Agora se seque. — Sua chefe ordenou, passando algumas folhas de papel-toalha para Chanyeol. Seulgi tinha uma voz imponente e uma aura forte, mas isso era de fato necessário para uma mulher na sua posição, no comando de uma grande gravadora. — E não demore, temos um cliente importante nos esperando.   </p><p>— Quem é?</p><p>— Byun Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p>   </p><p>Chanyeol conheceu um novo estágio de letargia quando reentrou na sala de reuniões e encontrou Baekhyun lá, sentado junto à mesa oval. Seu corpo todo adormeceu. Suas mãos e pés formigaram instantaneamente, e seus órgãos ameaçaram falhar de uma só vez. Chanyeol teve a sensação de que estava vivendo uma experiência fora-do-corpo. Sua consciência estava flutuando, pairando e vibrando em uma dimensão extrafísica daquela sala, e só o que sobrou em seu corpo foi a carcaça reagindo a comandos automáticos. </p><p>Ele foi apresentado a Baekhyun e Baekhyun sorriu. Baekhyun sorriu. </p><p>Chanyeol certamente teria feito um idiota de si mesmo se não estivesse tão sedado, tão enfeitiçado. Teria despejado seus sentimentos e a sua idolatria por Baekhyun bem ali, naquele instante. Teria sido patético. Mas, como estava entorpecido, a única coisa que fez foi acenar na direção do cantor, torcendo para que o tremor na sua mão não fosse tão evidente. Chanyeol engoliu em seco e travou os lábios em um colchete horizontal, esperando que sua alma retornasse ao seu corpo. </p><p>Durante esta espera, no entanto, Chanyeol admirou Baekhyun. </p><p>Byun era pelo menos dez centímetros menor do que ele, e era mais estreito. Assim como Chanyeol, os ombros eram a parte mais larga do seu corpo, mas as curvas que as laterais faziam na direção do tronco e das coxas eram muito mais acentuadas do que na fisionomia do produtor. Baekhyun também ostentava quatro pintinhas no rosto: uma diretamente acima do lábio, uma na bochecha, uma na têmpora, e outra na coluna do nariz. Eram como uma constelação.   </p><p>Baekhyun estava vestindo uma calça jeans ajustada e uma camiseta da Comme de Garçons, uma marca que Chanyeol sabia que ele adorava. Estava de tênis, a máscara encolhida abaixo do queixo e um boné, mas mesmo com a última peça era possível ver os fios de cabelo recém pintados. A cor, um tom de loiro acinzentado, era nova. Nem os fansites de Baekhyun sabiam dela ainda, e Chanyeol estava vendo em primeira mão. Ele já era lindo na televisão ultra HD do produtor, mas assim, em carne e osso e roupas casuais, Byun conseguia ser ainda mais belo.  </p><p>Chanyeol poderia namorá-lo para sempre, mas foi logo trazido de volta para o plano físico da realidade quando Seulgi — que antes conversava com Byun como se fossem velhos amigos — começou a falar de um assunto que realmente lhe dizia respeito: trabalho.  </p><p>Basicamente, Baekhyun era uma estrela em ascensão. Em poucos meses ele havia conquistado um sucesso sem precedentes para um solista coreano, e sua empresa original já não tinha os meios para continuar apoiando sua expansão. Era por isso que ele estava ali, naquela sala; para assinar um contrato com a agência de Chanyeol, a Anbu Entertainment. Mas, para além das burocracias, Baekhyun estava ali por outro motivo: conhecer seu novo produtor musical, Park Chanyeol.     </p><p>Quando soube disso, Chanyeol discretamente levou uma das mãos até a própria coxa, e beliscou a carne farta ali, para se assegurar de que não estava sonhando. Bem, aquilo era um sonho. Ter a chance de trabalhar com Baekhyun era o maior de seus anseios desde que soube da existência dele meses atrás. Ele queria escrever para Baekhyun, criar arranjos para ele, acompanhar suas sessões de gravação, vê-lo performar. Queria ser parte do seu mundo. E, agora, estava prestes a fazer tudo aquilo, acordado e sendo pago por isso.    </p><p>Não era esta a definição de realização de um sonho?</p><p>Depois de explicar todas estas coisas a Chanyeol, Seulgi saiu da sala.  </p><p>— Vou deixar que se conheçam melhor — Ela disse enquanto saía, dando uma piscadela para os dois. Chanyeol, que já estava nervoso (nervoso o bastante para não dizer uma única palavra durante a reunião), sentiu as maçãs do rosto arderem com o duplo sentido da declaração, mas tentou engavetar o sentimento no fundo do cérebro. Era a hora. Precisava dizer alguma coisa, agora ou nunca.   </p><p>— Vai ser u-um prazer trab-trabalhar com você, senhor Byun. — Chanyeol gaguejou. Droga.</p><p>— Igualmente. — Baekhyun respondeu.</p><p>Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre a sala. Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça e juntou as palmas na mesa, pensando no que poderia dizer. Na sua frente, Baekhyun puxou o celular do bolso e começou a digitar. O silêncio cortante se estendeu por alguns bons minutos, até que Baekhyun começou a rir. Chanyeol olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos do menor em si.  </p><p>— O que foi? — O produtor perguntou, trêmulo porém sem cacos de fala dessa vez.  </p><p>— Nada, é que… — Baekhyun começou. Ele inclinou a parte superior do corpo na mesa para mirar Chanyeol com os olhos estreitos, como um inquisidor a serviço da caça às bruxas. — Você é meu fã, não é? </p><p>A acusação nocauteou Chanyeol, tirou o ar dos seus pulmões. Ele sabia que não adiantava negar, porque o idol já aguardava pela resposta com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Mas Chanyeol não quis dar este gostinho de triunfo a ele.</p><p>— Como você sabe? — perguntou ao invés de oferecer uma afirmação. Sendo honesto, Chanyeol também estava interessado em saber qual gesto, dentre todo o seu repertório de atitudes questionáveis, foi aquele que o delatou. </p><p>Baekhyun relaxou a postura e recostou-se novamente na cadeira antes de prosseguir.</p><p>— Depois de um tempo, fica fácil identificar. — O menor explicou, seus lábios agora dobrados em um sorriso gentil, reconfortante. — Existem dois tipos de fãs: os escandalosos, que vivem criando baderna e confusão por onde eu passo, e os quietinhos, que mal olham nos meus olhos ou falam comigo. Adivinha qual deles você é? </p><p>Chanyeol piscou com a pergunta. Baekhyun estava mesmo fazendo o que ele parecia estar fazendo? Estava tentando deixar Chanyeol à vontade na sua presença? Não, só podia ser uma impressão. Sabia que Baekhyun era um doce mas, por que seria um doce consigo, um estranho completo? Tudo bem que era um fã, mas isso lhe parecia demais. Com certeza estava imaginando coisas…</p><p>De qualquer forma, a pergunta o deixou, sim, à vontade. </p><p>— Eu espero não ter causado tanta confusão. — O produtor ironizou baixinho, arregalando os olhos na sequência quando ouviu uma risada alta e gostosa. </p><p>— Tudo bem, eu gosto mais dos quietinhos. — Baekhyun piscou na sua direção e Chanyeol poderia jurar que, se fosse um personagem de videogame, aquele seria seu K.O. — Não se preocupe, — o menor avançou —, eu não vou contar para ninguém que você é meu fanboy. Mas… acha que vai conseguir trabalhar comigo?</p><p>— Como assim? </p><p>— Bom, é que você será meu produtor agora. Não existe um dilema ético envolvido? Digo, você vai se deparar com alguns conflitos de interesses.</p><p>Chanyeol não entendeu ao certo o que Byun quis dizer, mas não suportou a ideia de não trabalhar com ele, independente das hipóteses que o menor estava levantando.</p><p>— Tenho certeza de que minha admiração por você não será um problema, senhor Byun. — Chanyeol prometeu, decidido. </p><p>— Certeza absoluta? Você será capaz de dizer se eu estiver horrível? — Baekhyun voltou a interrogá-lo.</p><p>Você nunca estará horrível, Chanyeol pensou. </p><p>— É claro, é meu trabalho.</p><p>— Será capaz de dizer que eu canto mal? Ou que eu não consigo acertar uma nota, e que meus fãs só não me abandonaram porque eu sou um rostinho simpático e bonito?</p><p>Eu jamais diria isso. Você canta lindamente. Seus fãs te amam e você é como um anjo na Terra.</p><p>— Se é o que você precisa ouvir para melhorar — disse o produtor depois de engolir em seco —, então sim. Eu direi tudo isso. </p><p>Baekhyun sorriu após ouvir aquelas palavras, mas desta vez a curva que adornava seus lábios era triste. Era como se ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa, algo que Chanyeol não sabia, e sequer tinha como decifrar. O peso de ser apenas um fã caiu sobre suas costas, e ele percebeu que os dois tinham os seus respectivos segredos e mentiras; como a mentira que acabara de contar para Baekhyun. Afinal, nem em um milhão de anos Chanyeol teria a coragem de tratar seu ídolo do modo como ele esperava ser tratado. Mas, se era o que Byun desejava, Chanyeol iria se esforçar. Por Baekhyun.</p><p>O cantor então se levantou abruptamente e caminhou em direção a porta. Antes de alcançar a maçaneta, no entanto, ele se virou e fitou Chanyeol uma última vez.</p><p>— Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso funcionar. Só… não me chame de senhor Byun. E tente olhar nos meus olhos da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, tá bem? Eu prometo que não vou te transformar em pedra nem nada do tipo. </p><p>Chanyeol namorou a silhueta do menor enquanto ele se afastou. Aos poucos seus sentidos voltaram a operar e ele teve certeza: não, definitivamente não estava sonhando.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A partir do primeiro encontro dos dois, tudo fluiu demasiadamente depressa. Chanyeol nem sequer teve tempo de se preparar ou acalmar os ânimos para reencontrar Baekhyun. Na manhã seguinte, ele já tinha o número do cantor salvo na sua agenda, bem como a definição dos horários nos quais iriam trabalhar juntos. E na semana seguinte, os dois já estavam confinados em câmaras e estúdios, cercados por dezenas de assessores e prontos para assumir o que talvez fosse o maior projeto da carreira de ambos: a confecção do novo álbum de Baekhyun. </p><p>O plano era fabricar um mini álbum com seis músicas, além de uma faixa bônus. Byun desejava manter-se fiel ao seu estilo original — o bom e velho R&amp;B — mas também queria experimentar coisas novas, como introduzir elementos do pop e participações especiais no disco. O conceito deveria ser jovial e alegre, para refletir a personalidade de Baekhyun. E todos os detalhes deveriam harmonizar bem, para que o álbum fosse perfeito. Aliás, ele precisava ser perfeito. Este trabalho marcaria a estreia de Baekhyun em uma nova companhia e, por isso, era imprescindível que fosse melhor do que tudo o que ele já havia lançado.</p><p>A pressão para que o álbum rompesse a superfície lisa da mediocridade era constante e impregnou cada uma das etapas de criação, desde a escolha de samples até a gravação final. Toda a equipe de Chanyeol parecia operar com uma dose extra de angústia; não conseguiam ignorar as pesadas nuvens de cobrança que pairavam sobre as suas cabeças. Mas, mesmo com tamanha expectativa sobre seus ombros, e mesmo com as tensões características do processo de produção musical, Chanyeol adorava seu trabalho. Ele adorava a ideia de fazer música, de criar arte e de emocionar através de notas musicais.</p><p>E adorava ainda mais agora que estava trabalhando com Baekhyun.</p><p>Para sua feliz surpresa, Baekhyun também amava participar da produção musical. Ao contrário da vasta maioria de artistas-estrelinhas que Chanyeol conhecia, Byun queria se envolver de verdade com o projeto, “colocar a mão na massa” por assim dizer. O cantor aparecia no estúdio mesmo quando não era chamado, não tinha medo de expôr suas ideias e opiniões, e se recusava a ser um mero coadjuvante — nesse caso, um mero intérprete do disco. Baekhyun queria garantir que o álbum teria o seu toque, a sua essência, e estava se empenhando ao máximo por isso. E seu empenho, é claro, não passava despercebido por Chanyeol.</p><p>Ver Baekhyun tão dedicado era como um gatilho para Chanyeol. Sua admiração pelo menor só cresceu no período em que trabalharam juntos, e ele não conseguia se lembrar de como era chegar no set de gravação e não encontrar Byun lá, distribuindo sorrisos e uma alegria contagiante. Por outro lado, finalmente ter Baekhyun como um colega de profissão ajudou Chanyeol a vê-lo mais como um humano, e menos como seu príncipe Wang Eun. É verdade, o produtor ainda sentia no peito o ímpeto de elogiar Baekhyun a todo momento. Mas, agora, já conseguia olhar nos olhos do menor e, de fato, trabalhar com ele, ajudando-o a crescer cada vez mais. </p><p>Evidentemente, Chanyeol nunca foi muito duro com o cantor. Nunca disse nenhuma daquelas coisas horríveis que Baekhyun sugeriu que ele diria, e nem deixou de tratá-lo com cordialidade e gentileza. Às vezes, como sua função exigia, Chanyeol dava “puxões de orelha”, ou fazia comentários do tipo “você errou o tempo desse verso, vamos gravar novamente”; mas os fazia da forma mais educada possível. E Baekhyun aceitava bem as críticas, parte porque era um perfeccionista, e parte porque entendia que o papel do seu produtor era esse.     </p><p>Chanyeol não soube ao certo como aconteceu mas, aos poucos, sua relação com Baekhyun floresceu. O produtor abandonou os honoríficos e o cantor, que era cinco anos mais novo, passou a chamá-lo de hyung. Não eram exatamente amigos, mas também não eram apenas colegas de agência — e certamente eram mais do que um ídolo e um fã. Como chegaram até este desenvolvimento, porém, era uma incógnita para Chanyeol. Talvez o seu trabalho fosse mesmo uma zona de conforto, onde ele podia ser ele mesmo. Talvez, desde o início, ele só precisasse de tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de interagir com Baekhyun. Ou, talvez, fosse a química indescritível que os dois partilhavam. </p><p> (E algo lhe dizia que essa química não parava na produção musical.) </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>— Você ainda está aqui, hyung? — Baekhyun perguntou certa vez, surpreendendo Chanyeol. </p><p>Já passava de meia-noite e os dois eram as únicas pessoas no estúdio. Todo o resto da equipe já havia ido para casa, mas o produtor ficou para trás para testar algumas samples. Baekhyun, embora Chanyeol não soubesse até então, também ficou até mais tarde. Suas roupas leves e manchadas de suor sugeriam que ele estava treinando os passos da coreografia. Como sempre, tão dedicado. </p><p>— Estou, mas já estou quase acabando. — O maior disse, acenando com a cabeça para o computador. — Só estou terminando de exportar estes arquivos para um pendrive e vou deixar para mexer neles em casa.</p><p>Baekhyun se aproximou como quem não queria nada, e ficou diretamente atrás de Chanyeol, que estava sentado em frente à escrivaninha. Ele levou as mãos aos ombros do produtor e se inclinou levemente na direção do computador, tentando ler o que estava escrito na tela. Era o tempo de exportação de arquivos: vinte minutos. Chanyeol não iria a lugar algum por vinte minutos. </p><p>— Você ainda vai mexer nisso hoje? — O menor indagou. — Não acha que está trabalhando demais?</p><p>Chanyeol resistiu ao impulso de dar de ombros para não afastar as mãos de Baekhyun do seu corpo. </p><p>— Se eu estou, você também está. E você está, muito mais do que eu.</p><p>Chanyeol não planejava que suas palavras soassem tanto como um sermão, mas era verdade. Os sinais de sobrecarga em Baekhyun eram muito mais evidentes do que em si próprio. Isso porque, durante toda a confecção do álbum, o menor não parou de cumprir com a sua agenda de celebridade em outras frentes. Ele posava para revistas e marcas de grife, dava entrevistas e filmava programas de variedade, e nunca deixava de dar atenção aos fãs nas redes sociais. Baekhyun continuava, sim, como um anjo aos olhos de Chanyeol. Mas, agora, era um anjo de asas caídas, e o maior não queria nem pensar em como ele estaria quando fosse efetivamente promover o álbum.  </p><p>— Nós não estamos falando de mim. — Baekhyun riu, o cortando. Ainda tinha as palmas sobre os ombros do produtor, e agora elas começavam a explorar ampla região.  — Eu pelo menos tenho uma equipe médica inteira à minha disposição, mas e você? Olha essas costas cheias de nós, Chanyeol… Há quanto tempo você não visita um massagista?</p><p>— Não faço ideia. — O maior confessou enquanto negava com a cabeça e tentava se acostumar com as mãos aventureiras de Baekhyun. — Está tão ruim assim? </p><p>Se Chanyeol tivesse virado o pescoço para observar o cantor, teria o visto com um sorriso enviesado enfeitando os lábios.</p><p>— Está ruim mas… Acho que sei um ou dois truques que podem ajudar. Você não se importa, né?</p><p>Os dedos delicados pressionando de leve a sua cerviz não deixavam dúvida: o mais novo estava lhe oferecendo uma massagem. E Chanyeol não era nenhum doido para recusar.  </p><p>— C-claro! Vá em frente.</p><p>Baekhyun começou afundando os dígitos no entorno do pescoço, onde a pele dos dedos encontrou a tez exposta na nuca do maior. Flexionou primeiro os polegares, fazendo movimentos firmes e circulares. Ele aplicou a medida certa de força para desfazer os nós, mas não foi muito bruto e nem deixou Chanyeol gemendo de dor (pelo contrário; se fosse liberar algum gemido, Chanyeol tinha certeza que seria de prazer). Depois, suas mãos desceram para as largas omoplatas, onde correram livremente. Baekhyun dobrou os dedos, e as costas deles sambaram por cima do moletom batido do produtor. A sensação fez com que Chanyeol se contorcesse na cadeira e Baekhyun riu, mas não parou as administrações.</p><p>— Vou ficar aqui para sempre…  — O menor sussurrou baixinho, e por um instante o produtor teve a impressão de que Baekhyun falava consigo mesmo, mas Chanyeol ouviu.  </p><p>— O que você disse?</p><p>— N-nada, é que, bem, suas costas são enormes... — Byun titubeou um pouquinho. — Acho que vou demorar um bom tempo para alcançar tudo. </p><p>— Você não precisa continuar se está dando muito trabalho. </p><p>— Tudo bem, eu quero continuar. Só seria mais rápido se as minhas mãos não fossem tão pequenas, haha.  </p><p>— Suas mãos são lindas. — O maior confessou. Chanyeol gostaria de dizer que foi sua coragem o que lhe motivou a dizer aquilo, mas na verdade foi um efeito colateral da massagem de Baekhyun. Sob as mãos do menor, ficou grogue, embriagado, e acabou revelando mais do que tencionava. — Seus fãs gostam das suas mãos. — Ele completou, atuando indiferentemente. </p><p>— Você gosta das minhas mãos, Chanyeol? — Baekhyun perguntou enquanto as palmas desciam pelo trapézio do produtor, e Park precisou pensar antes de responder.  </p><p>— Eu nunca gostei tanto delas quanto agora.</p><p>— Estou falando sério, bobo! Gosta das minhas mãos? Era delas que você gostava quando era meu fã?  </p><p>Chanyeol se lembrou de ter lido em algum lugar que Baekhyun tinha espécie de praise kink, o que significava que ele gostava de ser elogiado. Embora a definição original apontasse para algo extremamente fetichista, no caso de Baekhyun parecia ser um traço inocente, intrínseco da sua personalidade. O menor nem percebia que estava agindo assim, e não era como isso se importasse. Todos estavam sempre prontos para elogiá-lo, e Chanyeol não era uma exceção.  </p><p>— Gosto das suas mãos, mas costumava reparar mais nas suas pintinhas. </p><p>— Jura? Mas elas vivem escondidas pela maquiagem... </p><p>— Eu sei, mas tenho o olho bem treinado para achá-las. — O maior brincou. — E depois de te conhecer melhor, penso que, assim como as pintinhas, as suas qualidades escondidas são o que eu mais gosto em você. Sabe, as qualidades que seus fãs desconhecem...       </p><p>Novamente, Chanyeol teve a realização de que estava mole demais para aquela conversa. Honesto demais. Baekhyun interrompeu a massagem se colocou à frente do produtor, entre a cadeira giratória e a mesa de mixagem, e se inclinou subitamente sobre o segundo móvel. Queria olhar nos olhos de Chanyeol antes de prosseguir. </p><p>— Tipo o que? — O cantor perguntou.</p><p>— Sua dedicação. Sua gentileza. Como você ilumina o ambiente. — O mais velho respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.  </p><p>— Meus fãs já sabem de tudo isso, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun riu tímido, quebrando o contato visual pela primeira vez.  </p><p>— Não. Seus fãs assumem que sabem, ou presumem e torcem para estarem certos. É diferente de saber, de vivenciar ao seu lado. O que eles imaginam é tão pequeno que nem se compara com o que você é, com a luz que você emana.  </p><p>— Park Chanyeol, assim você me faz corar...  — Baekhyun admitiu, ainda sorrindo. — Você é muito bom com as palavras. Deveria escrever uma música inspirada em mim um dia desses.   </p><p>— Bem, eu… eu já escrevi.</p><p>— O que?!</p><p>Chanyeol felizmente não precisou responder ou oferecer satisfações. Foi salvo pelo gongo, ou melhor, pelo ruído que o computador emitiu para avisar que os arquivos estavam prontos. Os vinte minutos passaram voando enquanto o produtor estava refém das habilidosas mãos de Baekhyun. Quando sua tarefa acabou, Chanyeol se levantou e apressadamente guardou seus pertences na mochila, tentando a todo o custo esquivar do olhar inquisidor que Baekhyun lhe lançava.  </p><p>— Espera aí, eu quero saber essa história!</p><p>— Está tarde, preciso ir. — Chanyeol murmurou, já partindo em direção à porta.</p><p>Antes de sair, no entanto, ele ouviu a última reclamação do menor.</p><p>— Não vai fugir de mim na próxima, Chanyeol. Me aguarde. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> (...)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice é noite virada, é da madrugada</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>É um copo d'água em ebulição</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Metade do que eu sei da Alice</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>É coisa inventada</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>É mania da imaginação</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Verso II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O álbum de Baekhyun ficou pronto em uma sexta-feira à noite e, naturalmente, os membros da equipe de produção decidiram ir até o bar mais próximo para celebrar. O estabelecimento escolhido foi o Baby Guinness, um luxuoso pub irlandês localizado no centro de Seul. A fachada de vidro ofertava um bela vista da capital, e o interior do bar era aconchegante e intimista, mas ninguém estava ali pelo Feng Shui* da decoração. Estavam ali para comemorar o fim do trabalho da melhor forma possível — enchendo a cara até desmaiar. Eles mereciam, é claro. Afinal, depois de inúmeras noites mal dormidas, estavam finalmente livres, absolvidos para fazer o que bem entendessem. </p>
<p>Baekhyun, no entanto, era um caso à parte. Aquela era a sua última noite de liberdade. A partir do dia seguinte, o cantor seria inserido em uma rotina bárbara, que consistia em acordar cedo, ensaiar, gravar, comer o mínimo possível e dormir pouquíssimas horas por noite. Isso se não precisasse se contentar com breves cochilos no carro ou em uma sala de espera qualquer. Seu futuro itinerário também exigia que Byun estivesse livre de qualquer toxina, isto é, sóbrio. Por isso, não tinha autorização para beber uma única gota de álcool. Mas isso não o impediu de se aproveitar o momento.  </p>
<p>Chanyeol admirou o menor durante boa parte da noite, e ele estava radiante. Parecia muito satisfeito com a conclusão do trabalho, e também grato a todos os funcionários que ajudaram a deixar seu álbum perfeito. Baekhyun conversava, elogiava e era mimado por todos. Distribuía sorrisos como se estivesse dividindo com o mundo o segredo da felicidade, e as pessoas se enfileiravam para receber uma fração daquela alegria. A energia do cantor era tão contagiante que, mesmo há alguns metros de distância, recluso na mesa mais afastada, Chanyeol sorria enquanto o observava. E seu olhar não passou despercebido.     </p>
<p>— Você deveria falar com ele, sabe, parabenizá-lo. — Seulgi sugeriu, sentando na frente de Chanyeol e lhe oferecendo uma long-neck que o maior aceitou prontamente. — Depois de hoje à noite, não vamos vê-lo com tanta frequência. </p>
<p>— Eu sei, eu vou falar com ele. — Chanyeol respondeu baixinho, olhando reflexivo para a garrafa de cerveja. </p>
<p>— Vai mesmo? Vocês parecem meio… afastados.   </p>
<p>Eles estavam, sim, afastados, e Chanyeol era o único culpado por isso. Desde a madrugada em que se precipitou e acabou revelando mais do que gostaria, o produtor andava evitando Baekhyun como se fosse o próprio Diabo fugindo da cruz. Evidentemente, os dois ainda se falavam diariamente, mas suas conversas eram curtas e reduzidas a assuntos de natureza profissional. E, sempre que Chanyeol tinha a impressão de que seria encurralado pelo menor, ele inventava algum compromisso ou uma emergência para se ausentar do estúdio. Não era uma atitude madura da sua parte, mas ele simplesmente não estava pronto para olhar nos olhos de Baekhyun e dizer “sim, eu fiz uma música para você”.</p>
<p>— Nunca fomos próximos, Seul. Somos só colegas de trabalho. </p>
<p>— Mas o Baekhyun gostou muito de você, Chanyeol. Ele comentou comigo algumas vezes.</p>
<p>Chanyeol soltou uma risada amarga. </p>
<p>— Isso só significa que você e ele são próximos. — O maior resmungou. —  Não quer dizer nada a meu respeito</p>
<p>— Tá bem, seu bebê chorão. — brincou Seulgi, se levantando. — Só estou dizendo que, se você espera colaborar com o Baekhyun outras vezes, seria interessante que fosse mais amigável. E se você quiser mesmo falar com ele, essa é a sua chance. Olha quem está vindo aí...       </p>
<p>Chanyeol sequer teve tempo para processar o que sua chefe havia dito. Quando se deu conta Seulgi já estava longe, e Baekhyun caminhava na sua direção. Dessa vez, o produtor não teve para onde correr.  </p>
<p>O cantor tinha em mãos várias sacolas coloridas, e portava um sorriso travesso no rosto. Ele sentou junto à mesa de Chanyeol, exatamente na frente do produtor, e espalhou as sacolas na bancada. Mesmo sem Baekhyun lhe contar, Park sabia o que elas eram: presentes. Muitas pessoas estavam dando presentes a Baekhyun naquela noite, como uma forma de elogiar o seu bom desempenho ou desejar coisas boas para as promoções futuras. Baekhyun, é claro, ficou muito feliz com os mimos.</p>
<p>— Preste atenção, Chanyeol, vou te mostrar tudo o que eu ganhei. — Byun anunciou abruptamente, ignorando a tensão que planava sobre os dois.</p>
<p>— E por que você acha que eu estou interessado nos seus presentes? — O maior retrucou.</p>
<p>Mas Baekhyun não respondeu, e começou a listar suas novas aquisições.</p>
<p>— Este aqui é um Pinot Noir 2017, a melhor safra. — O cantor disse desembrulhando a garrafa de vinho. — Foi a Seulgi que me deu. </p>
<p>— Ela tem bom gosto. </p>
<p>— Este aqui eu ganhei do Siwon, do departamento de Relações Públicas. Acho que é um kit de chás tradicionais, mas só vou abrir quando chegar em casa… Ah, também tem um buquê, que veio da equipe de mixagem, um pijama de linho que foi presente do meu coreógrafo, e uma caixinha de chocolates e doces importados, mas não sei quem me deu esse último. Vou conferir no cartão mais tarde.</p>
<p>— Você é muito sortudo. — Chanyeol disse depois que todos os presentes haviam sido listados. — Ganhou tanta coisa, e nem é pelo seu aniversário… </p>
<p>— É, mas… — Baekhyun começou baixinho, desviando seus olhos do maior. — Não ganhei o que eu mais queria. Nem ganhei nada de quem eu mais queria. </p>
<p>Chanyeol engoliu em seco.</p>
<p>— E o que você mais queria? — O produtor perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. </p>
<p>— Ouvir a música que um certo alguém escreveu para mim... </p>
<p>— Há! De jeito nenhum. </p>
<p>— Chanyeol, por favor…</p>
<p>— Não. Pode esquecer.</p>
<p>Park aproximou o gargalo da long-neck da boca, prestes a dar um gole para encerrar a discussão. Porém Baekhyun foi mais rápido. Ele segurou a garrafa e a arrancou da mão do maior. O gesto foi tão ousado e decidido que Chanyeol de imediato se lembrou de Wang Eun. Se Baekhyun não estivesse loiro, com certeza teria o confundido com o príncipe.   </p>
<p>— Por que não? Do que você tem medo? — O menor pressionou. — Você acha que se mostrar eu vou vê-lo apenas como mais um fã? Porque eu não vou, Chanyeol. Nós passamos muito tempo juntos nos últimos meses, e você me ajudou tanto com o álbum. Eu… eu vejo você como um amigo. E gostaria que você pensasse em mim desse jeito também. </p>
<p>Geralmente Chanyeol adorava perceber as semelhanças entre Baekhyun e Wang Eun, mas, naquele instante, as similaridades o irritaram um pouco. Porque, por causa delas, se viu derrotado, cada vez mais perto de ceder.</p>
<p>— Baekhyun... — Chanyeol respirou fundo, antes de tentar usar a última carta que tinha debaixo da manga. — Mesmo que eu quisesse te mostrar agora, eu não posso. Eu não carrego as minhas coisas constrangedoras de fanboy comigo, elas ficam no meu apartamento.</p>
<p>— Bom, é agora ou nunca pra mim. Eu não terei outra noite livre em muito tempo. </p>
<p>Os olhos de Baekhyun penetravam Chanyeol, conseguiam enxergar dentro da sua alma e aniquilar cada uma de suas dúvidas. Sendo sincero, o produtor sabia que havia perdido essa batalha desde o momento que viu o menor se aproximando com suas sacolas coloridas e o sorriso sapeca. Baekhyun sempre o deixava desarmado. Chanyeol não conseguia negar nada para ele.</p>
<p>— Tudo bem, Baekhyun, você venceu. Quer ir até o meu apartamento?</p>
<p>O sorriso que o cantor lhe ofereceu em seguida foi mais bonito do que todos os outros que ele havia distribuído no pub naquela noite.</p>
<p>— Eu achei que você nunca iria me convidar….  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O apartamento de Chanyeol era um duplex estiloso e contemporâneo localizado a vinte minutos do Baby Guinness. O produtor o comprou assim que os frutos do seu trabalho duro começaram a guarnecer sua conta no banco. Pagou caro por ele, mas nunca se arrependeu. Ter o próprio imóvel era sua principal afirmação de independência, não apenas financeira como familiar. Não que o histórico familiar de Chanyeol fosse trágico, mas era importante seguir em frente, escrever a própria história, viver sem amarras do passado. Muito como seus pais fizeram após o divórcio.     </p>
<p>O pai era dono de um restaurante e morava nos subúrbios de Seul com a nova esposa e o filho, o meio-irmão que Chanyeol só viu uma vez, quando nasceu. Deveria ter uns três anos agora. A mãe era professora aposentada e vivia viajando em cruzeiros internacionais com as amigas. Park não lembrava se ela estava na França ou na Itália, mas saberia quando os correios o visitassem. Ela sempre enviava souvenires das suas viagens para o filho. Como a miniatura do Parthenon de Atenas que Chanyeol deixava na estante da sua ante sala, e que imediatamente atraiu a atenção de Baekhyun. </p>
<p>— Bonito. — Baekhyun elogiou.</p>
<p>— Foi um presente. — O maior revelou. — Eu nunca saí da Coréia. </p>
<p>— E não tem vontade?</p>
<p>Chanyeol encolheu os ombros e não vocalizou uma resposta. </p>
<p>Em parte não respondeu porque não sabia. Sua vida estava na Coreia e ele não se enxergava abandonando a península a não ser que fosse por um curto período; férias, talvez. A ideia de novos cenários e idiomas diferentes o assustava um pouco. Mas Chanyeol também não respondeu porque o jeito como Baekhyun se movia pelo seu apartamento o deixava nervoso. O menor escaneou cada objeto e fotografia na estante. Parecia genuinamente curioso, interessado em conhecer mais de Chanyeol, e isso pesava nas suas estranhas.</p>
<p>E se Baekhyun não gostasse do que descobrisse? E se não gostasse de quem Chanyeol era?   </p>
<p>— Bom, eu já saí da Coréia várias vezes... — o cantor disse cantadinho, cortando os pensamentos do maior. Só então Chanyeol percebeu que Baekhyun já havia atravessado sua sala, e agora estava indo em direção às grandes janelas que subiam do chão ao teto. — Mas todos os lugares que eu já visitei só me fizeram gostar mais de Seul. Ah, olha essa vista… Essa cidade é fantástica!</p>
<p>Havia algo demasiadamente desconcertante em ter Baekhyun em frente a sua janela, no cômodo ainda escuro (porque havia uma lâmpada queimada que Chanyeol não teve tempo para substituir), sendo iluminado apenas pelas luzes da capital. O maior limpou a garganta antes que seus sentimentos pulassem para fora da boca. </p>
<p>— Mas você não veio até aqui para ver a minha vista, não é? Aposto que seu apartamento tem vistas melhores.</p>
<p> — Até tem, mas eu preciso deixar as cortinas fechadas o dia inteiro... — Byun comentou meio triste antes de mudar de assunto. — Ok, pode me mostrar a música. </p>
<p>Chanyeol gesticulou para que o mais novo o seguisse. Inicialmente pensou em levá-lo para seu estúdio, porém se lembrou que lá estavam todos os seus álbuns e goodies do Baekhyun. Péssima ideia. Então o produtor contornou a sala até onde estava seu piano, bem ao lado da escada e abaixo do mezanino. Se estivessem no estúdio, poderia mostrar a música pronta a Baekhyun, editada e renderizada. Mas, como isso não era uma opção, teria que ser uma versão acústica. Apenas Chanyeol e o piano.</p>
<p>Chanyeol se sentou na banqueta e ajeitou as partituras que repousavam acima das teclas de marfim. Não contou ao menor, mas havia escrito mais de uma música para ele, ou pensando nele. No entanto, agora, iria tocar sua favorita. Apesar de já ter decorado a letra, sempre mantinha uma colinha entre as pautas, e achou oportuno deixá-la em exibição para que o cantor pudesse acompanhar. </p>
<p>— Muito bem, vamos lá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol terminou de cantar e deixou os dedos descansarem sobre as teclas do piano. Estava nervoso, envergonhado e sobretudo ansioso para descobrir o que Baekhyun achou. O menor se manteve calado durante toda a sua apresentação, e Chanyeol não sabia se ele estava enojado, perturbado, ou outra coisa. De qualquer forma, queria saber. Então, sem muitas expectativas, se virou para o lado, para fitar Baekhyun. Flagrou-o limpando uma lágrima no cantinho do olho, enquanto sorria. </p>
<p>Baekhyun havia gostado.</p>
<p>— Puxa, é linda. — O cantor disse enquanto Chanyeol ainda o observava, incrédulo acerca da reação que recebera. A voz de Baekhyun também estava um pouco carregada, levando o maior a pensar que, talvez, aquela não era a única lágrima que ele havia expelido. — É realmente linda… Eu já esperava algo bom vindo de você, é claro, mas estou emocionado. Olhe! — Ele esticou o braço na direção de Park. — Estou arrepiado! Não me lembro da última vez que me arrepiei ouvindo uma música. E olha que eu acabei de lançar um álbum…</p>
<p>— Gostou mesmo? — Chanyeol quis ter certeza. — Pode ser sincero.</p>
<p>— Eu a amei, Chanyeol. É sério. Dá pra ouvir que foi feita com muito sentimento e carinho. E pensar que você a escreveu para mim… Tem certeza de que você não é um daqueles fãs malucos?</p>
<p>Era claro que Baekhyun completou o elogio daquele jeito para deixar o produtor menos constrangido. Byun sempre fazia isso, sempre tentava achar formas de deixar as pessoas ao seu redor confortáveis, e sua melhor tática era bancando o palhaço. Funcionava na maioria das vezes, e funcionou com Chanyeol.</p>
<p>— É, talvez eu seja um dos seus fãs malucos. — O maior brincou de volta, mais relaxado. — Afinal eu consegui te sequestrar e trazer até o meu apartamento, não foi?</p>
<p>— Oh, céus, e eu aqui pensando que tinha o controle da situação…</p>
<p>Os dois trocaram mais alguns sorrisos e Chanyeol sentiu seu coração gradualmente voltando a bater em um ritmo suave, apenas para tê-lo disparando outra vez quando Baekhyun voltou a falar. </p>
<p>— Anda, Chanyeol, se afasta um pouquinho. Quero cantar a minha música também.</p>
<p>— É sério?!  </p>
<p>— Ora, por que não? </p>
<p>Chanyeol se encolheu na banqueta, ainda catatônico, e Baekhyun sentou ao seu lado. Byun ajeitou as partituras para ter total acesso a letra e estalou os dedos antes de colocá-los sobre o piano. O maior arregalou os olhos.  </p>
<p>— Você vai tocar também?! </p>
<p>Baekhyun não respondeu. Ao invés disso, o cantor flexionou os dígitos no marfim e a melodia preencheu o ambiente mais uma vez. Chanyeol não sabia se olhava para as mãos do menor ou para o rosto, para a expressão pacífica que ele ostentava. Mas, quando Baekhyun começou a cantar, seu instinto natural foi fechar os olhos. Queria anular todos os outros sentidos e apenas ouvi-lo cantando sua música com a voz angelical. </p>
<p>Em determinado trecho Byun deu uma cotovelada de leve no braço de Chanyeol, tirando-o do transe para incentivá-lo a cantar junto. Mesmo tímido, o mais velho o fez. Suas vozes, surpreendentemente, harmonizavam bem. Baekhyun, é claro, tinha mais técnica e afinação, mas o timbre grave e sutilmente rouco do maior acrescentou um toque especial à canção. Faziam uma boa dupla, em vários sentidos. </p>
<p>Quando terminaram, nenhum dos dois disse nada. </p>
<p>O produtor ainda estava imerso na cena que criaram quando sentiu os dedos finos do menor o tocando no ombro, convocando a sua atenção. Chanyeol se virou para ver o que ele queria e Baekhyun o beijou. Depositou um selar macio e breve no canto da boca de Park. E antes que Chanyeol pudesse saborear a sensação, Baekhyun se afastou, mantendo os olhos fechados. Ele reuniu os punhos no próprio colo e brincou com a manga do suéter que ultrapassava a medida dos pulsos. Parecia envergonhado, tímido talvez; mas não arrependido.    </p>
<p>— Eu nunca fiz isso com nenhum fã. — Baekhyun confessou baixinho segundos mais tarde.</p>
<p>Chanyeol não entendeu se ele se referia ao dueto ou ao beijo, mas torceu para que fosse o segundo.</p>
<p>— Quer dizer que eu fui oficialmente promovido à categoria de seu amigo? — O produtor perguntou, usando seu tom mais amigável e divertido. Percebeu que agora era ele quem deveria deixar Baekhyun à vontade.   </p>
<p>— Eu nunca fiz isso com nenhum amigo também...</p>
<p>Chanyeol não teve a oportunidade de absorver o impacto daquela confissão pois, no instante seguinte, seu despertador disparou, assustando a ambos. Era uma hora da manhã, e o aparelho indicava que era a hora de Chanyeol tomar alguns comprimidos (suplementos para ajudarem com a sua rotina pesada, nada de mais). O som alto e estridente fez Baekhyun rir, e o maior se levantou para desativar o relógio. O momento que dividiram segundos atrás foi perdido, mas foi bom ver Baekhyun recuperar sua confiança e, — como o próprio cantor colocara em outra ocasião —, voltar a olhar nos seus olhos. </p>
<p>— Desculpe-me pelo barulho — disse o anfitrião, depois de desligar o ruído e retornar ao piano. — Às vezes estou trabalhando longe ou com fones de ouvido e preciso ouvir o despertador, por isso deixo tocar tão alto. </p>
<p>— Eu entendo.</p>
<p>— E então. — Chanyeol limpou a garganta. — Do que estávamos falando mes—</p>
<p>— Na verdade, quero te pedir um favor. — Baekhyun interrompeu.</p>
<p>— Claro, pode falar. </p>
<p>— Eu… Bem, eu estava pensando. Será que posso dormir aqui hoje? Já está tarde, e se eu chegar em casa a essa hora os repórteres da Dispatch vão me perseguir por semanas atrás de um rumor de namoro. E isso não vai ser nada bom para o meu comeback, então, se eu puder ficar… Quer dizer, se eu não for te incomodar, é claro.</p>
<p>O cérebro de Chanyeol demorou para processar o pedido mas, quando o fez, concordou de imediato. </p>
<p>— Sim! Digo, não, não vai me incomodar. É claro que pode ficar. </p>
<p>Pode ficar para sempre, se quiser. </p>
<p>— Obrigado, Chanyeol-ah. — Baekhyun agradeceu, se levantando da banqueta. O apelido era novidade, mas Chanyeol o aprovou assim que ouviu. — Não quero abusar mais ainda do seu tempo, por isso já vou me recolher. Me mostra onde fica o banheiro e o quarto de hóspedes?  </p>
<p>— Hm, certo. O banheiro fica na segunda porta à direita, e quanto ao quarto de hóspedes, bem, eu o transformei em um estúdio…</p>
<p>— Tudo bem, seu sofá parece bastante confortável.  </p>
<p>— Não! — Chanyeol negou bruscamente. Sentiu o sangue subindo para suas maçãs do rosto e a pele queimando de vergonha, mas não voltou atrás na sua intervenção. — Você não pode dormir no sofá na véspera do comeback. Não será bom para as suas costas. E a m-minha cama é gr-grande o bastante para nós dois… Eu não me im-importo se você não se importar.</p>
<p>O produtor sabia que estava sendo ridículo — não pelo que estava sugerindo, mas pela forma como a última frase saiu, como se fosse um adolescente apaixonado e sem nenhum controle sobre a sua dicção. Mas, de todo modo, Baekhyun sorriu, aparentemente entretido e convencido pela a ideia. </p>
<p>— Eu não me importo, nem um pouco. — O menor afirmou. — Tudo bem, vou tomar um banho, vestir o pijama que ganhei de presente e te encontro no quarto. Estou presumindo que fica no piso superior correto?</p>
<p>— Isso, é só subir as escadas. </p>
<p>— Perfeito. Vá esquentando a cama para mim, que eu te vejo daqui uns minutos. — Baekhyun piscou para Chanyeol e caminhou até as sacolas de presentes abandonadas no hall de entrada. Depois de apanhá-las, foi até o banheiro e fechou a porta. </p>
<p>Apenas quando ouviu a água do chuveiro caindo, Chanyeol caiu em si. Seu ídolo — a pessoa que ele mais admirava no mundo inteiro — havia o beijado. E não parava no beijo. Baekhyun estava agora tomando banho no seu box, e prestes a dividir a cama consigo. Meu Deus. Como chegaram a este ponto? E para onde estavam indo a partir dali? O produtor não fazia ideia. Mas, antes que tivesse um ataque de pânico, subiu as escadas e começou a agir. </p>
<p>Chanyeol preparou a cama, separou alguns cobertores e travesseiros extras e tomou um banho na suíte. Lavou-se rapidamente porque não suportava a hipótese de Baekhyun terminar primeiro e ficar perambulando pela sua casa sozinho (e se Byun encontrasse discos de vinil autografados que lhe custaram o preço de um rim?). Quando terminou, secou os cabelos na frente do espelho da suíte e esperou pelo menor.</p>
<p>O perfume do cantor invadiu o quarto antes de Baekhyun adentrar a suíte. Era um cheiro familiar, uma vez que Byun provavelmente usou seus produtos, mas senti-lo vindo direto do corpo do pequeno tinha um efeito arrebatador. Melhor do que isso, só o visual de Baekhyun quando entrou no quarto. Vestia um pijama larguinho que o deixava adorável. O cabelo estava úmido, e a pele limpa e sem maquiagem parecia mais macia do que nunca. Chanyeol gostaria de poder guardá-lo assim para sempre.</p>
<p>— Não esquentou a cama pra mim? — O menor brincou fazendo um biquinho. Por Deus, como Chanyeol o estimava.</p>
<p>— Eu queria que você escolhesse seu lado primeiro. — Park se justificou coçando a nuca. </p>
<p>— Independente do lado que eu escolher, há uma chance razoável de eu invadir seu espaço e grudar em você. Eu sou praticamente um coala dormindo, me agarro a qualquer coisa que estiver por perto. Sinta-se avisado. </p>
<p>— Tu-tudo bem. — O maior gaguejou mais um pouco. — Posso apagar a luz? </p>
<p>Baekhyun fez que sim com a cabeça, e Chanyeol escureceu o quarto. Os dois deitaram. Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra além de um “boa noite” e “durma bem” sussurrados no escuro. Chanyeol conseguia sentir o calor que o menor emanava, mesmo com os dez centímetros de distância entre eles. Conforme a madrugada avançou, Baekhyun começou a emitir pequenos sons, quase como os de um filhotinho resmungando à noite. Chanyeol já havia visto o menor falar sobre esse hábito em entrevistas e programas de TV, mas presenciar aquilo ao vivo fez seu coração pesar no peito e seus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso.           </p>
<p>E enquanto esperava que o sono o possuísse, Chanyeol não pode deixar de pensar que “amor de fã” já não servia mais para sintetizar o que estava sentindo por Baekhyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol acordou em um sobressalto. Ele esquecera de colocar o relógio para despertar, e já passava de dez horas da manhã. O produtor não tinha nenhum compromisso naquele dia, mas sabia que o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre Baekhyun. Seu novo álbum ficara pronto na noite anterior e, agora, começava uma das partes mais exaustivas do seu trabalho: ser um idol. Baekhyun supostamente tinha uma agenda cheia diante de si, que incluía uma visita ao cabeleireiro, a gravação de um videoclipe e um ensaio de fotos para uma revista estrangeira. Contudo o Sol já brilhava com exuberância no céu, e Baekhyun — o ídolo-gênio, como as fãs adoravam chamar — continuava dormindo pacificamente. </p>
<p>— Baekhyun, acorda... — Chanyeol tentou despertar o cantor, chacoalhando-o de leve na cama. — Acorde, por favor… não posso deixar você perder as atividades do seu comeback...      </p>
<p>A urgência no tom tirou Byun do seu descanso, pelo menos por um minuto.</p>
<p>— Tá tudo bem, Chanyeol. — Ele disse, a voz embriagada de sono. — Tivemos um problema com a locação e não vamos mais gravar hoje. Meu agente me mandou uma mensagem mais cedo para me avisar. Ao que parece estou com o dia livre.           </p>
<p>Chanyeol se sentiu um crápula por ter o acordado.</p>
<p>— Oh. Me desculpe, eu não queria…</p>
<p>— Tudo bem, Chanyeol-ah. — Baekhyun se virou e, ainda sonolento, levou uma das mãos até a bochecha do maior, na intenção de acalmá-lo. —Você não tinha como saber. Se não se importar, vou dormir mais um pouco, tá bom?</p>
<p>— Claro, claro. Volte a dormir.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sorriu como uma criança que ganhou mais cinco minutos na cama antes de se levantar para a escola. Ele se virou no colchão, trouxe a coberta para perto do rosto e voltou a dormir. Mesmo tomado pelo sono, Baekhyun era lindo, mais lindo do que qualquer ser humano tinha o direito de ser. Era dono de uma beleza simples e ao mesmo tempo etérea, e Chanyeol estava viciado em admirá-lo. Poderia facilmente passar horas e horas o namorando, como já havia feito várias vezes na frente da TV ou do notebook. Mas agora, infelizmente, não pôde fazê-lo. Tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver.        </p>
<p>Após descobrir que Baekhyun estava livre, Chanyeol se deparou com um novo problema: não tinha nada em casa para oferecer ao visitante. Bem, talvez tivesse um pouco de café na dispensa e alguma geleia na geladeira, além de refrigerantes e energéticos. Mas não tinha nada devidamente substancial, nada capaz de sustentar um homem adulto por mais de uma hora. Além disso, Chanyeol conhecia bem as dietas malucas de Baekhyun, por isso fazia questão de lhe ofertar uma mesa de café da manhã farta e sortida. Assim, pulou da cama rumo à padaria mais próxima.</p>
<p>Não precisou andar muito. Seu duplex ficava em um bairro comercial movimentado e bem guarnecido, onde Chanyeol encontrava tudo o que precisava. Seu bairro dispunha de farmácias, mercados e, claro, panificadoras e lanchonetes. Alguns estabelecimentos eram tão charmosos que era quase um crime comprar para comer em casa. Porém, considerando que Baekhyun era uma celebridade, pedir para viagem era sua única opção. A última coisa que gostaria de provocar era uma horda de fãs apaixonadas e enlouquecidas correndo atrás de Baekhyun. </p>
<p>Então Chanyeol comprou uma variedade de pães, bolos e salgados, e os levou para casa. Procurou escolher vários sabores, mas se concentrou nos doces, especialmente nos recheios de morango e frutas vermelhas, porque sabia que eram os preferidos de Baekhyun (pelo menos foi o que o menor disse em um fansign). Saiu da padaria com as mãos cheias de sacolas, e o conteúdo delas perfumou todo o hall de entrada do seu prédio. Até o porteiro elogiou o cheirinho dos pães. Como era um senhor muito simpático, Chanyeol lhe deu uma fatia de bolo. O que poderia dizer? Estava bem-humorado.</p>
<p>Seu bom humor o acompanhou até a cozinha do duplex, onde Chanyeol preparou a mesa com carinho. Organizou todos os quitutes na bancada, deixou-os à mostra de um jeito delicado e natural, e separou sua louça mais bonita (e cara) para a ocasião Não se lembrava de qual fora a última vez que viu ou preparou uma mesa tão bonita. Provavelmente foi quando ainda morava com seus pais, antes do divórcio; mas não deixou a memória o abalar. Ao invés disso, terminou de arrumar as embalagens e encheu a cafeteira de água para fazer o café. </p>
<p>O aroma da bebida já preenchia o ambiente quando Chanyeol ouviu passos e se virou. </p>
<p>— Bom dia! — Baekhyun cumprimentou, e foi como se só agora Chanyeol sentisse os primeiros raios de Sol da manhã. — Puxa, de onde veio tudo isso? — O menor perguntou, se referindo às delícias na mesa.</p>
<p>— Eu queria poder dizer que foi eu que fiz, mas comprei numa padaria ali na esquina. </p>
<p>— Parece tão gostoso...  </p>
<p>— E está gostoso. — Chanyeol completou. Havia provado um pouco enquanto arrumava a bancada, por isso falava com propriedade. — Mas o recheio de alguns doces está escorrendo pelos dedos. É melhor trocar de roupa para não sujar seu pijama novinho.</p>
<p>— Sim, claro… — Byun concordou. — Mas sobre isso, ah, odeio ter que pedir outro favor…</p>
<p>— O que é? Pode falar.</p>
<p>— Você pode me emprestar algumas roupas? É que, bem, se eu aparecer com as mesmas roupas de ontem, sem ter dormido em casa…</p>
<p>— É claro. Vou buscar umas peças para você.</p>
<p>— Obrigado, Chanyeol-ah.</p>
<p>Era um pedido razoável. Evitar rumores de namoro era a prioridade na vida de um idol, ainda mais para alguém com uma carreira tão promissora pela frente. Mesmo se o pedido fosse insano — mesmo se o cantor estivesse o pedindo para pular da janela do décimo nono andar — Chanyeol ainda diria sim. Ele faria qualquer coisa por Baekhyun quando ele o chamava daquele jeito.</p>
<p>Park subiu ao quarto e escolheu para Baekhyun uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta branca de algodão. Ele tinha roupas melhores mas Baekhyun estava de folga, certamente iria preferir peças mais cômodas. Também as escolheu porque eram as roupas que o produtor mais usava. Desejava ver como o menor ficaria nelas, e quem sabe assim se entreter com a ilusão de que era comum dividir seu armário com seu ídolo. Talvez o cheiro dele permanecesse nas suas roupas, da mesma forma que já dominava seu quarto.</p>
<p>Quando Chanyeol retornou à cozinha, encontrou Baekhyun comendo, sem nenhuma cerimônia. Era um milagre que ele não havia se sujado ainda.</p>
<p>— Vai acabar manchando esse pijaminha chique. — Chanyeol brincou, entregando os tecidos para o menor. </p>
<p>— Desculpe, eu não consegui esperar. </p>
<p>Baekhyun aceitou as roupas e se dirigiu até o banheiro. Em um minuto já estava de volta, trajando Chanyeol dos pés à cabeça. Ficava lindo em roupas casuais. Não parecia ligeiramente desleixado ou apagado, que era como Chanyeol se sentia quando usava peças assim. Estava apenas natural, despojado. Park sentiu seu o peito queimar com orgulho e uma estranha sensação de posse. Afinal, Baekhyun estava usando algo seu. O que o impedia de também ser seu, por inteiro? </p>
<p>— Eu já falei que amo as suas roupas? — Baekhyun comentou enquanto sentava na bancada, sem perceber que Chanyeol o olhava como se fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. </p>
<p>Só depois de alguns segundos o produtor respondeu.</p>
<p>— Se você gosta tanto, eu poderia ter te dado elas como presente ao invés de ter cantado a minha música. — Provocou com um sorriso.</p>
<p>— Ei! — Byun o censurou. — Eu adorei a música. Mas vou aceitar as roupas como um bônus. Elas são tão confortáveis... — disse passando as mãos pelos antebraços. — E vai que com elas eu consigo ficar tão bonito quanto você?</p>
<p>Chanyeol afogou-se com o gole de café. Baekhyun o achava bonito? </p>
<p>Não teve tempo para tempo para processar o elogio e nem para recuperar a respiração porque, enquanto ainda estava tossindo — e enquanto Baekhyun ria do seu infortúnio —, a porta da frente do apartamento se abriu, revelando um intruso inusitado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(...) <br/></strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Alice, tanta coisa boa</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Meu poema mora em você</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Não quero mais sair</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Não saberia descrever</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toda beleza de ser</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Da Alice</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Além da música que inspirou a fanfic, existem tantas outras que o Chanyeol poderia ter cantado para o Baekhyun... por isso decidi deixar para a imaginação, haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pré-Refrão II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Chanyeol, eu desisto dele! O Jongin está fora de si se ele pensa que— </p><p>Sehun atravessou o apartamento como um furacão, mas parou assim que viu que Chanyeol tinha companhia. Sua pausa foi sincronizada ao susto de Baekhyun, que parou de rir no instante que o duplex fora invadido. Os olhares dos três se cruzaram em todas as direções, mas ninguém ficou tão tenso quanto Byun. Não era difícil adivinhar o porquê: como um idol, ele já devia ter vivenciado várias invasões e ataques de fãs malucas. Situações assim, infelizmente, eram comuns na indústria. E, sabendo disso, Chanyeol cumprimentou o visitante. Quis mostrar a Baekhyun que ele estava seguro, entre amigos. </p><p>— Sehun! O que você está fazendo aqui, meu amigo? — Perguntou com o tom amigável, apesar de não estar muito feliz com a intromissão do mais novo. Sua prioridade era tranquilizar Baekhyun.</p><p>— Bem, você me deu a chave-código para a emergências, e eu precisava conversar com alguém… — O olhar de Sehun viajou até a menor figura do cômodo e reparou que ela vestia as roupas do seu melhor amigo. Não pôde deixar de sorrir maliciosamente. — Mas, se você está ocupado eu posso voltar mais tarde...</p><p>— Não! Não, haha! — Chanyeol riu, apressado em negar a impressão de Sehun. — Baekhyun veio aqui para dar uma olhada nas minhas composições e acabou ficando tarde, por isso dormiu aqui. Só isso.</p><p>— Baekhyun? — Sehun perguntou ao mesmo tempo, incrédulo, chamando toda a atenção para si.  — Tipo, o Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun, o cantor?</p><p>— Sehun, por favor, não me faça passar vergonha…</p><p>— Nossa… quer dizer, muito prazer. — Sehun cumprimentou o cantor, ainda chocado. </p><p>Sehun sabia da paixão fanática que Chanyeol nutria por Baekhyun, e também sabia que os dois estavam trabalhando juntos (o maior o ligara aos prantos e berros para a contar a novidade). Mas ele jamais esperava vê-los juntos, tão íntimos. Seu espanto, de fato, não veio de estar na presença de uma celebridade, e sim de quão chegados Byun e Park pareciam estar. Chanyeol sequer tinha o costume de receber pessoas em casa e, ainda assim, lá estava Baekhyun, "o" Baekhyun, sem maquiagem e em roupas casuais. </p><p>Havia algo a mais, Sehun pensou. Algo a mais que seu melhor amigo não havia contado…</p><p>— O prazer é todo meu. — Baekhyun respondeu, e continuou falando com o recém chegado. — Você disse que está com uma emergência? Porque eu posso ir embora pra vocês conversarem.</p><p>— Ah, não, não se incomode. — Sehun disse meio sem jeito. Não queria atrapalhar o encontro do amigo, fosse este date profissional ou romântico. — Era uma emergência amorosa, nada muito grave.</p><p>— E você não quer conversar? — Byun pressionou.</p><p>— Eu vim aqui para isso, mas não sei se adiantaria. Chanyeol já me aconselhou várias vezes sobre esse assunto, e nada parece adiantar…</p><p>— E se você ouvir a opinião de outra pessoa? Tipo a minha?</p><p>A proposta de Baekhyun surpreendeu a dupla de amigos, ainda que espontaneidade fosse um traço marcante da personalidade do menor. A questão era que ali, longe dos palcos e dos holofotes, Byun era praticamente um desconhecido, um anônimo. Não era nenhum guru especializado em relacionamentos e nem conhecia Sehun suficientemente para dar conselhos pontuais. Era um completo estranho. Em contrapartida, porém, talvez fosse interessante ouvir a opinião de alguém que não estava envolvido primária ou secundariamente com a situação. E se essa pessoa era Baekhyun, melhor ainda. Chanyeol sentia uma sensação boa invadindo o peito só de pensar em seu melhor amigo se abrindo com Baekhyun (— seja lá o que Baekhyun era seu). Ter duas partes tão importantes da sua vida se encontrando e interagindo com tanta naturalidade era algo alentador.     </p><p>— Acho que você deve ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, Sehun. — Chanyeol encorajou. — Afinal, Baekhyun é músico também. Ele é sensível para esses... causos do coração.</p><p>— Bom, eu não sei por onde começar... — Sehun confessou baixinho. Ainda não estava plenamente convencido sobre se abrir com um desconhecido. — Eu namoro um bailarino clássico, o Jongin. — Lançou um olhar atroz para Baekhyun para ver qual seria sua reação, mas o menor se manteve sério. Ele não era homofóbico. Ótimo. — Depois de assumir o namoro comigo, ele foi demitido do Balé Nacional da Coréia. Você sabe como o nosso país é preconceituoso, né?</p><p>— Eu sei… eu lamento muito. </p><p>— Não precisa lamentar. Aí é que está, sabe? Desde o ocorrido, o Jongin tem recebido inúmeras propostas de outros ballets, de companhias internacionais que querem tê-lo como bailarino, e ele recusa todas as ofertas. Ele já recusou convites do Balé da Ópera de Paris, do Ballet Estatal de Viena e o Teatro Bolshoi. E hoje de manhã eu encontrei outro envelope no lixo, olha. — Sehun tirou do bolso uma pequena carta amassada com a imponente inscrição no papel: Ballet da Cidade de Nova York. — Qualquer bailarino clássico se mataria para ter a chance de dançar nesses lugares, e o Jongin não vai… e eu sei que é por minha causa.     </p><p>— Como você sabe? — Baekhyun indagou. — Eu não quero ser indelicado, mas podem existir outras coisas que o impedem de ir. Vocês já chegaram a conversar sobre isso?</p><p>— Bem, não exatamente… — O mais novo titubeou. — Eu sei que não sou a única coisa que o prende aqui. Mas aparentemente eu sou o único que se importa o bastante para encorajá-lo a ir, a aceitar os convites… Não é o certo a se fazer?        </p><p>Baekhyun se levantou da bancada antes de responder. Queria parecer tão incisivo quanto as suas próximas palavras. Não era uma tarefa tão fácil, visto que era pelo menos dez centímetros mais baixo do que os outros dois adultos no cômodo; mas Baekhyun tinha seu porte de artista e sua presença de palco inconfundível a seu favor.    </p><p>— Sehun, eu reconheço que são oportunidades incríveis, mas a escolha deve ser dele. Ninguém pode escolher no lugar do Jongin. E o certo a fazer é apoiá-lo, independente de qual for a sua decisão.    </p><p>— Mas e se o Jongin se arrepender no futuro? E se ele se der conta de todas as oportunidades que perdeu e decidir me culpar, ou terminar comigo?  </p><p>— Se isso acontecer, ele vai se arrepender de uma escolha que ele fez. E se ele te culpar por isso, vai ser muito filho da puta. Você já deixou claro que quer apoiá-lo, não é? — Sehun fez que sim com a cabeça. — Então tá tudo tranquilo. Eu acho, de verdade, que você está sofrendo por antecipação. Se vocês se amam e querem ficar juntos, não há porque lançar hipóteses sobre futuros términos e etecetera. Vocês só precisam conversar, e você precisa aceitar o que ele decidir fazer.  </p><p>Baekhyun foi afiado, mas nada cortou o clima do ambiente como o silêncio que sucedeu o argumento. Chanyeol estava quieto desde antes, apenas observando a interação entre seus dois convidados. Sehun se calou para pensar. Não parecia ofendido, mas também não estava com uma cara boa. Estava com a expressão de quem havia acabado de levar um duro golpe de realidade no estômago. E Baekhyun simplesmente não sabia o que mais poderia falar. Já havia dito tudo o que queria e, por hora, só sobrou em si o receio de ter sido cruel, ácido demais.    </p><p>Contudo, os medos do menor evaporaram assim que Sehun voltou se expressar. </p><p>— Você é um bom guru, Baekhyun. — Sehun admitiu. — Não é fácil ouvir essas coisas, e acho que também não deve ter sido fácil para você dizê-las. Mas acho que você têm razão. Muito obrigado.</p><p>— Ahh, que isso! — Byun agradeceu, levemente constrangido com o elogio. — Tenho certeza que Chanyeol teria lhe dito a mesma coisa.  </p><p>— Hum, não… Na verdade, Chanyeol hyung acha que eu devo obrigar o Jongin a ir.  </p><p>Dois pares de olhos confusos alvejaram a maior figura da sala. Chanyeol, encurralado diante daqueles olhares, encolheu os ombros em sinal de indiferença e tentou se justificar: </p><p>— Eu só acho que é uma chance única para o Jongin. </p><p>Mesmo depois de ouvir toda aquela tempestade de ideias, Chanyeol mantinha a sua opinião original. Talvez fosse porque era egoísta e não gostava de dividir seu melhor amigo com o namorado dele. Talvez fosse porque conhecia a rotina dos dois, e sabia como Sehun era deixado de lado por conta da agenda insana de ensaios de Jongin. Ou talvez Chanyeol apenas reconhecesse que aquela era uma oportunidade de ouro para o bailarino. O produtor conhecia os bastidores do showbusiness melhor do que ninguém, e era irredutível neste quesito — uma maré de sorte como essa precisava ser aproveitada.  </p><p>— Olha, eu só disse o que eu penso… — Baekhyun disse baixinho, depois de ver que Chanyeol não iria ceder. — E se for ajudar de alguma forma, acho que tenho vagas para dançarinos na minha equipe. Não é exatamente o Balé de Nova York ou Viena, mas acho que ele pode gostar. Os coreógrafos são legais e o salário também é muito bom.  </p><p>— Você está falando sério? — Sehun perguntou. O cantor acenou que sim. — Puxa! Isso seria incrível! O Jongin iria adorar. Obrigado, Baekhyun! — E a atmosfera no cômodo voltou ao normal, simples assim. Até que as próximas palavras de Sehun fizeram Chanyeol engasgar enquanto comia uma rosquinha: — Agora eu entendo porque o Chanyeol hyung gosta tanto de você! </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mais alguns dias se passaram, e os processos de pós-produção do álbum de Baekhyun continuaram a todo vapor. Eram os toques finais do serviço, mas isso de forma alguma significava menos trabalho — pelo menos não para o cantor. Byun pintou o cabelo, gravou o videoclipe, tirou as fotos para as versões físicas do CD (quatro versões no total), e passou os dias enfurnado em estúdios de dança, aprimorando seus passos e garantindo que se lembraria de todos eles no palco. Com tanto vai-e-vem na sua rotina, foi quase impossível manter o contato com Chanyeol; que, por sua vez, também estava envolvido em novos projetos. </p><p>A nova designação de Chanyeol era a produção de uma série de buskings, pequenas performances de rua para um solista chamado Jongdae. Jongdae (ou Chen, seu nome artístico) queria se aproximar mais do seu público, e esses eventos intimistas eram a oportunidade ideal. O papel de Chanyeol era escolher as músicas, refazer o arranjo para as versões acústicas e basicamente supervisionar tudo. Apesar de trabalhoso, era uma proposta muito interessante para Park. Era o tipo de coisa que ele adoraria produzir para Baekhyun, mas que as circunstâncias jamais permitiriam. As fãs de Byun eram ferozes e escandalosas, jamais respeitariam um evento assim.</p><p>E por falar em fãs, era exatamente assim que Chanyeol se sentia nos últimos dias: como apenas mais um fã. Só acompanhava os updates do menor pela internet, por portais de notícias e notas da assessoria de imprensa. Chanyeol sabia que provavelmente só estavam afastados por causa de incompatibilidades de agenda, mas não podia deixar de sentir como se os dois tivessem andado múltiplas casas para trás no seu relacionamento desde o dia em que Baekhyun fora ao seu duplex. Não entendia se isso aconteceu por uma súbita timidez mútua ou se era um reflexo de terem discordado sobre a situação de Sehun. O fato era que estavam estranhos. Era como se a aproximação de ambos jamais tivesse ocorrido, e seguiu dessa forma até o lançamento do álbum. </p><p>Chanyeol, assim como outras centenas de milhares de fãs, sabia que o disco seria lançado de madrugada, e se recusou a dormir. Optou por ficar acordado esperando mesmo que aquela fosse uma das suas poucas noites livres; e mesmo que já conhecesse as músicas. A verdade era que Chanyeol simplesmente não conseguia abrir mão de ser um tiete de Baekhyun. Trabalhar com o menor só fez a sua admiração aumentar e, agora, ele era um entusiasta muito mais apaixonado, convicto de que Byun era um artista completo e que merecia ser venerado como tal. Estava no meio de um de seus rituais de idolatria, revendo performances antigas como uma espécie de aquecimento, quando seu celular apitou.</p><p>Era Baekhyun lhe enviando um arquivo de foto. Uma selfie.  </p><p>Chanyeol sempre fora muito consciente de que tinha o número de Baekhyun no seu telefone e vice-versa. Contudo, nunca quis ser inconveniente ao ponto de mandar mensagens que não fossem estritamente profissionais. O produtor tinha bom senso, imaginava o quanto Byun deveria sofrer com fãs doidas que vazam seu número em fóruns da deep web. Por isso, desde que terminaram de trabalhar juntos não havia mandado nada para o menor. Não havia porquê e nem o quê mandar. Não eram mais colegas, e o cantor vivia ocupado. Mas, agora, Baekhyun estava o contatando, e provando mais uma vez que era realmente muito parecido com o Príncipe Wang Eun. Corajoso, audaz e proativo, para não dizer teimoso.      </p><p>A selfie que Baekhyun mandou revelava em primeira mão os cabelos recém tingidos de vermelho-cornalina para o comeback. Baekhyun estava sentado em um sofá e parecia bem relaxado e agasalhado. Estava sem maquiagem, e Chanyeol conseguia localizar cada uma de suas pintinhas. Seu semblante era sério, e os olhos estreitos o deixavam com uma aura sedutora. A provocação, no entanto, vinha equilibrada com uma mensagem brincalhona, típica do menor.  </p><p>
  <em>de: Baekhyun<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Passando para conferir se meu fã número um está online e esperando o MV (⋟﹏⋞)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>de: Chanyeol<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tá brincando? Não perderia por nada (TдT)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>de: Baekhyun<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Está ansioso pra saber o que vão achar do seu trabalho? Ou está ansioso para me ver? (¬‿¬) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>de: Chanyeol<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Os dois ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ</em>
</p><p>Conversar por mensagens com Baekhyun era quase tão eletrizante quanto conversar pessoalmente com ele mas, pelo menos por vias eletrônicas, Chanyeol conseguia disfarçar seu nervosismo através de emojis. E Chanyeol também conseguia mentir, o que era algo impossível de fazer olhando nos olhos do menor. A verdade era que Chanyeol não estava tão preocupado assim com a aprovação do público em relação ao seu trabalho. Seu salário continuava caindo na conta independentemente do desempenho do álbum. Chanyeol só queria mesmo ver Baekhyun. Estava com saudades do cantor, e as mensagens eram pouco para suprir a ausência que o outro gerava. </p><p>
  <em> de: Baekhyun<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Também estou ansioso pra ver o conjunto da obra... Nervoso também, haha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>de: Chanyeol<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Está nervoso? Não imaginei que se sentiria assim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>de: Baekhyun<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sempre fico. Estou prestes a ter uma síncope, mas não consigo parar de rir.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Foto anexada]</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun enviou uma segunda foto. Nesta, metade do seu rosto estava encoberto pelo moletom. A parte à mostra, que contemplava a testa, os olhos e um pouco do nariz, deixava claro que o menor estava sorrindo. Parecia meio tímido, e o sorriso era daqueles involuntários e doídos que flexionam todos os músculos da bochecha. Estava lindo, até mais bonito do que na primeira foto.     </p><p>
  <em>de: Chanyeol<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se soubesse que você ficaria assim, poderíamos ter combinado de esperar juntos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>de: Baekhyun<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>É uma ótima ideia. Pena que você só teve ela agora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>de: Chanyeol<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>(╥_╥) (╥_╥)  </em>
</p><p>De fato, de nada adiantava Chanyeol bancar o bom samaritano agora. O videoclipe seria lançado em menos de dez minutos. Baekhyun jamais conseguiria chegar a sua casa a tempo, e Chanyeol também não poderia ir até o outro. O produtor nem sabia onde Byun morava e, provavelmente, o cantor não tinha autorização para receber visitas surpresas. Enquanto Chanyeol lamentava seu timing falho, Baekhyun o respondeu. </p><p>
  <em>de: Baekhyun <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu realmente queria que você estivesse comigo agora.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pra me acalmar, sabe?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sua companhia me faz bem.</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol não soube o que responder. Era um dos momentos em que a relação de ambos borrava os limites do coleguismo profissional, da paixão de fã, e de algo a mais. Se não era amor romântico ainda, estavam muito perto. Mas Chanyeol não tinha coragem de nomear ou sequer mencionar este sentimento, e por isso fez a única coisa que sabia fazer: se esquivou.  </p><p>
  <em>de: Chanyeol<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seus fãs logo verão o vídeo e vão lotar seu inbox com mensagens de apoio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eles irão te tranquilizar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seus fãs também te fazem bem, não é?</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun demorou alguns minutos para responder e, quando o fez, já não parecia tão enérgico. Estava se despedindo.</p><p>
  <em>de: Baekhyun <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>É, eles também me fazem bem...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Já está quase na hora, vou dar uma atenção para meus fãs nas redes sociais.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boa noite, Chanyeol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>de: Chanyeol<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boa noite, Baekhyun.</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol se despediu do menor com uma sensação estranha o castigando no âmago. </p><p>Culpa, talvez.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Como esperado, o álbum foi um sucesso. Foi aclamado por fãs, críticos e até por outros artistas, que passaram a respeitar Baekhyun e vê-lo como um inspiração. Seu desempenho nos charts coreanos e internacionais foi excelente, e logo o rosto do cantor estava aparecendo em telejornais e outros veículos sérios de comunicação ao lado de um título que Baekhyun jamais se acostumaria a ouvir: million seller. Sim, seu segundo álbum de estúdio vendeu um milhão de cópias, um feito inédito na história recente da Coréia para um solista. Com isso, Byun se transformou em um símbolo de orgulho nacional. E quanto mais era ovacionado, mais era cobrado.     </p><p>Baekhyun aparecia em pelo menos três programas de variedades por dia — um pela manhã, um à tarde, e um de noite. Tudo o que falava ou fazia virava manchete, e por isso precisava ser cauteloso ao máximo com suas palavras e ações. Se tornou um modelo a ser seguido, afinal; um exemplo a ser imitado por pessoas de todas as gerações. Também precisava lembrar da sua responsabilidade na hora de se comunicar com os fãs. Tinha que dar a devida atenção a todos eles, dos mais novos aos mais antigos. Eram tantos fansigns, fanmeetings e hi-touches que Byun se sentia zonzo. E apesar do carinho imenso que recebia, seus problemas com o público se agravaram na mesma proporção em que a sua fama cresceu.       </p><p>As sasaengs, fãs obcecadas e doentes, não davam nenhum descanso para Baekhyun. Invadiam as salas de espera, os estacionamentos e basicamente qualquer lugar onde o cantor aparecia para seus inúmeros compromissos. Chegaram até a invadir seu prédio, mas foram paradas antes de chegar no apartamento. As malucas também vazaram alguns dos seus dados pessoais, como informações de contato e o número de telefone de parentes próximo. E, como se essas malditas não bastassem, Baekhyun ainda precisava lidar com os haters, que estavam cada vez mais destemidos. Cartazes com a sua foto eram vandalizadas na rua, comentários ruins surgiam como uma enxurrada nas suas redes sociais — isso quando Byun não recebia ameaças de morte. Enfim, ossos do ofício… </p><p>E Chanyeol ficava sabendo de todos estes infortúnios com uma esmagadora sensação de impotência.  </p><p>Chanyeol sentia o peito pesar ao acompanhar a rotina do menor. Era claro Baekhyun não estava no seu melhor estado mental. Sua olheiras eram escuras e evidentes, e os colapsos no backstage estavam se tornando cada vez mais comuns. Baekhyun, mesmo brilhando no palco, havia perdido o brilho tão alegre e doce do olhar. Parecia fazer tudo no automático, sem deveras desfrutar do seu sucesso. E, ao mesmo tempo que o coração de Chanyeol doía ao ver seu principezinho tão apagado, o produtor sabia que este era o preço da fama. Por mais clichê que retórica soasse, era verdade. Aquela era a vida de uma celebridade no ápice da notabilidade, e não havia absolutamente nada que Chanyeol pudesse fazer para mudar isso. </p><p>Bem, quase nada. </p><p>Enquanto assistia a mais uma das incontáveis (e repetitivas) entrevistas que Baekhyun concedia, Chanyeol se lembrou de uma das últimas coisas que o menor lhe disse, antes dele estragar a relação dos dois mais uma vez. Park tirou o celular do bolso para conferir com seus próprios olhos se a mensagem estava lá, e ela estava. Baekhyun havia mesmo dito: <em>sua companhia me faz bem</em>. O produtor não sabia se Byun disse isso porque de fato o considerava daquela maneira, ou se estava brincando de flertar — algo que, diga-se de passagem, o mais novo fazia bastante. Mas valia a pena descobrir. Chanyeol faria qualquer coisa para deixar Baekhyun bem.   </p><p>Então Chanyeol tratou de traçar um plano e colocá-lo em prática. Contatou todos na empresa que poderiam ter o itinerário de Baekhyun, e só parou de incomodá-los depois de conseguir a uma lista completa com todos os compromissos do cantor. Escolheu dentre eles a opção que parecia mais tranquila, a gravação de uma performance para um programa de TV.  Depois, Chanyeol encomendou um buquê de flores. Por que não? Já estava indo além da sua zona de conforto planejando uma visita surpresa, e não lhe custaria muito mais da sua dignidade aparecer com um agrado em mãos. Escolheu uma centena de rosas cor-de-rosa, e não se atentou muito ao significado delas. E então, uma semana depois, lá estava ele, esperando por Baekhyun em uma sala de espera.          </p><p>Baekhyun saiu agitado do palco, apressado para tirar o microfone e os outros dispositivos que ficavam colados em sua pele durante a apresentação. Estava levemente ofegante e gravemente sério, com a expressão fechada e de poucos amigos. Mas ele paralisou e sorriu assim que viu Chanyeol se aproximando com o buquê nas mãos. </p><p>— Chanyeol?  — O cantor perguntou, tentando conter um largo sorriso. — O que você está fazendo aqui?</p><p>— Eu quis fazer uma surpresa… — Chanyeol se explicou, antes de erguer os braços e, sem nenhuma classe, empurrar as flores na direção de Baekhyun. — Então, surpresa!    </p><p>— Meu Deus! E que bela surpresa! — Byun tomou as flores e as levou até o rosto para cheirá-las. Parecia realmente emocionado, com a expressão mais viva do que Chanyeol vira há muito tempo. — Obrigado, elas são lindas. Mas você não precisava...</p><p>— Eu quis te ver. Sabe, te dar uma força.</p><p>— Obrigado, Chanyeol-ah. Você é um anjo.  </p><p>O cômodo onde estavam estava cheio. Havia bailarinos, staffs e assessores, e todos olhavam para a dupla de amigos como se pudessem ler as entrelinhas, como se tivessem as respostas às perguntas que Chanyeol sequer tinha a ousadia de fazer. Foi impossível para o produtor não envolver os braços ao redor do próprio corpo, em sinal de vergonha. Baekhyun, vendo como o maior ficou desconfortável, limpou a garganta, e todos os olhares intrometidos cessaram. De repente, era como se não houvesse mais ninguém na sala além dos dois.</p><p>— Não fui muito cuidadoso enquanto vinha para cá, e acho que as suas fãs me fotografaram com o buquê. — Chanyeol recomeçou depois que o constrangimento passou. — Acho que algumas delas podem começar a nos shippar.</p><p>— Eu não me importo nem um pouco de ser shippado com você, Chanyeol. — O menor admitiu baixinho, corando enquanto sorria para as flores. Era tão lindo. — Estou muito feliz que você veio. Eu precisava disso…</p><p>— Eu sei, quer dizer, sei que as coisas estão corridas.</p><p>— Você não tem ideia...</p><p>— Eu esperava que a minha companhia pudesse te fazer bem. </p><p>— E faz, muito bem. </p><p>A voz de Baekhyun quebrou no final da frase, e Chanyeol imediatamente se deu conta de que o menor estava prestes a chorar. Sem pensar duas vezes, o produtor agarrou o pulso do menor e o puxou até o almoxarifado, um compartimento pequeno e reservado que Chanyeol havia descoberto antes de encontrar a sala de espera. Park fechou a porta para que tivessem privacidade, e guiou Baekhyun até o sofá que ocupava quase todo o espaço do cômodo. Quando finalmente estavam à sós, Byun desabou.   </p><p>Baekhyun chorou desconsoladamente. Era a primeira vez que Byun demonstrava tamanha fragilidade ao seu lado e Chanyeol, para variar, não soube como agir. Não sabia de muitas coisas quando se tratava do menor. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi abraçar o cantor e deixar que Baekhyun derramasse suas emoções sobre o seu ombro. Foi literalmente isso, um ombro amigo para Byun desmoronar. O pequeno chorou com vontade, chorou de soluçar e de molhar a camiseta de Chanyeol com as lágrimas salgadas. E o peito do produtor pesou com a cena, mas sua prioridade continuou inabalável.    </p><p>Precisava fazer Baekhyun se sentir bem.</p><p>— Me diz o que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar, Baekhyun-ah… — Park sussurrou baixinho, enquanto acariciava as madeixas vermelhas do menor. — Fala como eu faço pra você se sentir melhor… eu faço qualquer coisa...</p><p>— Não é nada, é só que tem muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo… — Baekhyun fungou. — Eu só queria poder congelar o tempo, ser livre por alguns minutos. Você entende?</p><p>Chanyeol entendia mas, infelizmente, aquilo era algo que ele não podia dar a Baekhyun. </p><p>— E não há nada que eu possa fazer? Nada que está ao meu alcance?</p><p>Baekhyun se endireitou no sofá e secou os olhos com a gola da roupa. Já havia terminado a apresentação, não tinha porque continuar com o visual impecável. </p><p>— Pra falar a verdade, acho que eu ficaria melhor se você cantasse a música que fez para mim… — disse o menor, com um sorriso enviesado. Chanyeol enrijeceu-se na hora e, observando sua aflição, Byun cessou o teatrinho. — Estou brincando, Chanyeol-ah. — O ruivo admitiu, bem mais alegre do que minutos atrás. — Mas seria bom passar um tempo com você, no seu apartamento, longe de todas essas cobranças. Me faria muito bem.      </p><p>— Meu apartamento está sempre de portas abertas para te receber. É só você falar que pode ir e nós vamos. </p><p>Baekhyun estreitou as pálpebras e franziu o cenho, como se estivesse fazendo uma equação complicada usando apenas a cabeça. Estava, de fato, calculando os prós e os contras da empreitada que estava prestes a sugerir. </p><p>— Acho que consigo escapar das minhas obrigações hoje. — Byun concluiu repentinamente. — Tenho um programa de rádio para gravar à noite, e depois disso terei algumas horas livres até de manhã. Posso te visitar daí?</p><p>— Claro que pode. </p><p>— Mas… o programa só deve acabar bem tarde. Tipo, umas três horas da manhã... </p><p>— Não tem problema. Eu espero por você. </p><p>E era a mais pura verdade: Chanyeol esperaria o tempo que fosse por Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...) <br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice, que é luz acessa, tem a aura clara</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Minha joia rara é só tempo bom</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Metade do que eu sei da Alice</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>É coisa inventada</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>É mania da imaginação</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Refrão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun realmente apareceu de madrugada no apartamento de Chanyeol, debaixo de uma chuva torrencial. O produtor até teria se atentado para a coincidência de que mais uma vez o menor entrava na sua vida em um dia chuvoso, se não fosse pelo fato de Byun estar encharcado, molhado da cabeça aos pés. Havia uma poça d'água se formando abaixo dos seus coturnos, e o cantor estava rangendo os dentes de frio. Chanyeol imediatamente pegou um de seus casacos da arara do hall de entrada e colocou sobre o ombros de Baekhyun. </p><p>— Caramba! Como isso aconteceu? — O anfitrião quis saber. — Você veio a pé até aqui nessa chuva?</p><p>— Não, eu vim com um carro de aplicativo. — Byun explicou, ainda tremendo. — O pátio do seu prédio não tem nenhuma cobertura até os apartamentos, e eu não tenho nenhum guarda-chuva comigo. Vai ter que me emprestar suas roupas de novo...  </p><p>— Claro, isso não é nenhum problema. Pode tomar um banho quente também, se quiser.   </p><p>— Vou querer sim. </p><p>Era a segunda vez de Baekhyun na sua casa, no seu banheiro e nas suas roupas, mas, por algum motivo, Chanyeol se sentia ainda mais nervoso agora. Mais inseguro. Tinha a arrasadora sensação de que estava sempre pisando em ovos ao lado do menor. Sabia que, em parte, se sentia assim por causa da grande admiração que nutria pela figura pública de Baekhyun. Acostumou-se a observá-lo com alguém superior, por isso era quase impossível vê-lo como um semelhante. Mas também havia algo a mais. </p><p>Havia outro tipo de sentimento florescendo entre os dois, e Chanyeol não sabia como interpretá-lo. </p><p>— Desculpe por ter chorado antes. — O ruivo disse depois de sair do banho e encontrar o produtor na sala, assistindo a uma série qualquer. A chuva por hora não interferia no sinal da TV, mas Chanyeol não estava prestando atenção na tela. Todos os seus sentidos estavam compenetrados apenas em Baekhyun, em como ele estava cheiroso e se movia pelo seu duplex como se o lugar pertencesse a ele. — Você deve ter me achado patético. Quantas pessoas gostariam de viver o que eu vivo, e eu aqui reclamando. </p><p>— Não te achei patético. — O maior declarou com firmeza. — Você não precisa ser forte o tempo inteiro, e tenho certeza que existem coisas na indústria que são muito difíceis de suportar. E, pra ser sincero, fico feliz que você se sentiu à vontade de desabafar comigo. Quer dizer, não estou feliz que você esteja mal mas, ah, como posso explicar… </p><p>— Eu sei o que você quis dizer, Chanyeol. — Byun riu comedido. — Também fico feliz por ter encontrado alguém com quem eu posso agir naturalmente. Não que eu seja falso quando estou no palco ou na TV, mas não posso ser cem por cento verdadeiro. Ninguém gostaria de mim assim. </p><p>— Eu gosto de você. — Chanyeol admitiu em um momento de coragem, quase desejando não ter o feito.  </p><p>O silêncio que sobreveio a seguir foi ensurdecedor. Perdurou por alguns segundos, até que Baekhyun o cortou com uma pergunta, colando seu anfitrião figurativamente sobre a parede.  </p><p>— Gosta mesmo, Chanyeol? — O maior acenou que sim. — Então por que você não consegue ser verdadeiro comigo? </p><p>— Como assim?</p><p>— Às vezes parece que você quer me beijar até me fazer seu, e às vezes você olha para mim cheio de paixão, como se eu estivesse pendurando a lua e as estrelas no céu. Mas você nunca faz nada a respeito disso, Chanyeol. Eu não consigo ler as suas entrelinhas. Não sei se você gosta de mim de verdade ou se é apenas mais um fã. E, francamente, isso é muito frustrante, porque eu esperava que fosse o primeiro caso.</p><p>Baekhyun despejou tanta informação sobre Chanyeol que o produtor sentiu como se estivesse sendo levado por uma enxurrada, mas ele entendia a aflição do cantor. Andava, de fato, chateado consigo mesmo por não saber como agir sempre que Byun estava a um raio de cem metros de proximidade. E sustentar a sua não-persona também estava o deixando mentalmente esgotado. Era a hora de se libertar, deixar de ser tão cauteloso e devolver a enxurrada para Baekhyun.</p><p>— Eu gosto de você, Baekhyun. Mas não sei se gosto o bastante para que você se sinta “gostado” por mim mais do que por um fã. Estou confuso. Não sei onde, em que âmbito da minha admiração meus sentimentos começam ou terminam. E também, na maioria das vezes, acho que não sou o suficiente. Você deve estar tão acostumado com a extravagância da indústria que vai me achar entediante ou chato. Não é por isso que é tão comum idols namorarem entre si? Mas, sim, eu gosto de você. De muitos jeitos, e mais do que eu já gostei de qualquer um nesta vida.    </p><p>Baekhyun pareceu atônito por um instante, até que um belo sorriso começou a se formar nos seus lindos lábios. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Chanyeol no sofá, mas estava física e espiritualmente distante desde que começaram a ter aquela conversa. Agora, no entanto, o mais novo se aproximou, sentou-se colado a Chanyeol e colocou uma mão no ombro do maior.  </p><p>— Só precisava ter dito que gosta de mim… — Baekhyun brincou. Nervoso como estava, Park até se esqueceu da personalidade divertida e apaziguadora do seu convidado. — Eu não me importo se ficarmos juntos e você continuar sendo meu fã. É bom estar com alguém que aprecia o meu trabalho. E, Chanyeol, você nunca foi entediante pra mim. É verdade, a indústria é cheia de pompa e extravagâncias, mas é tudo tão supérfluo. Talvez não tenha reparado, mas você tem sido meu cantinho de paz nesses últimos dias. E eu quero ser o mesmo pra você também, se você me deixar.     </p><p>Chanyeol sorriu, refletindo as mesmas emoções que Baekhyun carregava no sorriso: carinho, esperança e uma pitadinha de bom-humor. Ele retirou a mão do menor que repousava sobre seu ombro e trouxe para os lábios, deixando um suave selar nas costas dos dedos.           </p><p>— Bem, eu não tenho mais desculpas. As que eu tinha você acabou de trucidar. </p><p>— Que bom. — Disse Baekhyun, enquanto acabava com a pouca distância que ainda restava entre eles. — Porque eu não aguento mais ver a sua boca mexendo enquanto você fala e não poder te beijar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beijar Baekhyun era uma experiência única, mágica. Chanyeol não sabia como viveu tanto tempo sem conhecer aquela sensação. O menor movia os lábios como um profissional, como se usá-los para cantar fosse apenas um hobby, e beijar sim fosse sua principal ocupação. Ele arranhava o couro cabeludo de Chanyeol enquanto usava a língua para abrir o caminho por entre os dentes do maior. Sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo; o que não era exatamente uma novidade. Baekhyun era bom em absolutamente tudo o que se propunha a fazer. E estava deixando Chanyeol maluco. Completamente maluco.</p><p>O beijo derramou dopamina no seu sistema nervoso e arrepiou cada fio de cabelo no seu corpo. Dava para notar que Baekhyun estava igualmente entregue — ele praticamente derretia no abraço do moreno e se via refém de cada ação que Chanyeol executava. Para além do êxtase carnal, no entanto, beijar o cantor fez com que Chanyeol mudasse sua concepção. Não mais enxergava Byun através de rótulos ou hierarquias, mas como seu igual, seu semelhante. Eram apenas dois homens se beijando, simples assim. E a julgar pela empolgação que Baekhyun imprimia no selar, continuariam se beijando por muito tempo...</p><p>Começaram a troca de salivas na sala, no mesmo sofá em que ocorreram as confissões, e em seguida foram para o quarto, sem se desgrudarem. O Sol já começava a recolocar os primeiros raios da manhã no horizonte quando os dois se deitaram sobre a cama do anfitrião. Debaixo das cobertas, os beijos continuaram, de modo que a cena não parecia nem um pouco com a última vez que foram "obrigados" a dividir os aposentos, ambos tomados por incertezas e timidez. Os ósculos seguiram intensos e molhados, mas aos poucos diminuíram o ritmo; Baekhyun queria aproveitar o resquício de noite que ainda tinham para descansar.</p><p>Só acordaram mais tarde, por volta de dez da manhã, e surpreendentemente Byun não tinha nenhum compromisso matinal. O ruivo se levantou primeiro e, dessa vez, foi ele quem preparou o café da manhã. Não precisou sair do apartamento para comprar nada. Como soube com antecedência que o cantor o visitaria, Chanyeol teve tempo para se planejar e ir às compras. Deixou sua dispensa e sua geladeira bem abastecida. E valeu à pena: assim que se levantou foi agraciado com a bela visão de Baekhyun de costas, ainda vestindo suas roupas, inclinando sobre o fogão. O aroma que tomava o ambiente denunciava que o menor estava fazendo uma omelete.</p><p>Chanyeol não resistiu e caminhou até ele, abraçando-o por trás e deixando sua cabeça descansar no pescoço tão convidativo.</p><p>— Bom dia. — Park cumprimentou com os lábios colados à pele do menor. Pareciam ter vontade própria a este ponto, e não queriam se separar do corpo de Baekhyun nunca mais. — Está feliz?</p><p>— Bom dia! — Byun sorriu. — É claro que estou feliz. Que tipo de pergunta é essa? </p><p>Chanyeol permitiu que seu ego fosse ligeiramente inflado. Baekhyun havia passado a noite com ele e estava feliz. O produtor beijou a bochecha do convidado e se afastou, deixando que ele terminasse de cozinhar em paz (leia-se: sem os braços fortes de Chanyeol o esmagando na cintura).   </p><p>— Só estou checando, Baekhyun-ah. Não achei que fosse humanamente possível acordar feliz depois de dormir tão pouco. </p><p>— É difícil, verdade, mas eu tive um bom motivo para acordar de bom humor. — Baekhyun piscou na direção de Chanyeol, que corou e mudou logo de assunto, para disfarçar.  </p><p>— Essa omelete está com uma aparência ótima. Existe alguma coisa que você não sabe fazer? </p><p>— Eu é quem deveria te fazer essa pergunta. Quantos instrumentos você tem no seu estúdio?</p><p>— Você foi ao meu estúdio? — Chanyeol perguntou.        </p><p>— Em minha defesa, eu o encontrei enquanto estava procurando a lavanderia. O que você fez com as minhas roupas molhadas?</p><p>— Ah, é… vou buscá-las.  </p><p>Chanyeol não estava zangado com Baekhyun andando livremente no seu apartamento; na verdade, até gostava de como ele parecia se sentir em casa no seu lar. Seu único receio era o de que Byun descobrisse seu santuário, sua coleção pessoal de preciosidades do cantor. Estes itens estavam no seu estúdio, mas Chanyeol os tirou da prateleira e os escondeu antes de Baekhyun chegar. Não queria deixar o ruivo desconfortável ou travado, quando ele estava ali justamente para se sentir bem.      </p><p>O produtor saiu da cozinha para pegar as roupas do menor na lavanderia. Quando voltou, o banquete que Baekhyun preparou já estava pronto. Os dois sentaram-se junto à ilha e comeram em silêncio. Mesmo sem dizerem nada um para o outro, o ambiente era acolhedor. Trocavam sorrisos tímidos e cheios de promessas. Baekhyun eventualmente esbarrou seu pezinho na canela de Chanyeol por debaixo da mesa, brincando com ele. Chanyeol riu e cruzou as pernas em volta do pé dele, o prendendo ali.      </p><p>— E então… — Baekhyun começou, depois que ambos terminaram de comer. — Quantos instrumentos você toca? </p><p>— Hmm, quatro. — Chanyeol contou nos dedos. — Bateria, violão, piano e guitarra. </p><p>— Que incrível! Você é muito talentoso… Sabia que meu sonho originalmente era cantar com uma banda? Mas eu acabei sendo recrutado como solista, e pelo jeito fiz mais sucesso assim. É uma pena, eu sinto falta às vezes.  </p><p>— Mas debutar como solista é muito melhor do que em uma banda, não é? Você não precisa dividir a atenção com ninguém, e nem corre o risco de ter que dividir o palco com pessoas ruins, ou sei lá. </p><p>— É, eu acho que sim… — Baekhyun sorriu meio triste, mas Chanyeol não notou. Ou talvez tenha notado, mas seu subconsciente não achou relevante o suficiente para trazer à tona. Por mais que gostasse do cantor e se sentisse conectado à ele, o fato era que não tinham muita intimidade. Como Baekhyun havia pontuado na noite anterior, não sabiam ler um ao outro. Chanyeol às vezes achava que sabia; às vezes achava que, como era fã do menor há quase um ano, isso lhe dava uma certa vantagem. Mas isso era uma ilusão. Ser fã de alguém não significava conhecer plenamente esta pessoa. E não, não estava reclamando. Era um privilégio ter a chance de conhecer Baekhyun agora, e Chanyeol estava ansioso para desvendar cada faceta, cada detalhe que o outro poderia apresentar.    </p><p>— E o que você vai fazer mais tarde? — Park perguntou, curioso acerca dos compromissos do menor. — Eu vou trabalhar de casa, mas não tenho nada marcado. Posso te dar uma carona, se você quiser.    </p><p>— Eu vou gravar uma esquete para um programa de humor. Ah, vai ser tão constrangedor… — Baekhyun escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. — Queria poder aceitar sua carona, mas meus fãs repararam em você ontem, com as flores. Já aparecemos em vários sites, todos especulando alguma coisa. É melhor a gente não ser visto junto assim tão cedo.    </p><p>— Eu entendo. Mas vou ficar com saudade…  </p><p>Era mais fácil expressar seus sentimentos para o menor agora que eles já tinham se beijado.</p><p>— Também vou ficar com saudades. — Byun fez beicinho, como se fosse uma criança mimada que teve que ficar longe do seu brinquedo. — Meu apartamento é uma zona proibida enquanto as promoções do álbum continuam, mas se você não se importar de me receber tão tarde, posso vir mais vezes, depois dos meus compromissos.  </p><p>— Claro que não me importo. Vai ser muito bom ter você aqui. </p><p>— Combinado, então. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A ficha de que Chanyeol estava saindo com uma celebridade demorou para cair porque, bem, ele e Baekhyun nunca saíam literalmente. Nunca saíam do seu apartamento, eram caseiros. Pelo bem da imagem de idol de Byun, não podiam ser vistos juntos para não atiçarem a ira das fãs surtadas do menor. Apesar da obsessão invasiva e doentia delas, fãs assim eram as maiores consumidoras da música de Baekhyun; eram elas que compravam dez, vinte, trinta cópias dos seus álbuns. Por isso agradá-las era fundamental. Também era importante ficar longe dos jornais sensacionalistas como o Dispatch e outros, que eram doidos para tornar a vida privada de Baekhyun pública.  </p><p>Assim, tudo o que Chanyeol e Baekhyun tinham por enquanto eram as mensagens de texto e os encontrinhos noturnos no duplex. As primeiras, embora mais simples, não eram menos especiais. Através delas, Byun e Park dividiam suas respectivas rotinas um com o outro, trocavam flertes e compartilhavam selfies. Chanyeol aprendia a se soltar, a paquerar e a ser ele mesmo com as mensagens de texto. E Baekhyun era visto tantas vezes sorrindo para o celular que alguns tabloides tendenciosos começaram a especular com quem ele estaria conversando.  </p><p>Os encontros na surdina da noite, no entanto, ainda eram os momentos preferidos de ambos. Eram quando matavam a saudade e a vontade de estar juntos. Baekhyun sempre chegava tarde, às vezes levava algum lanche, e eles viam filmes ou conversavam sobre como foi o dia de cada um, sobre que entrevistas Byun deu ou em que tipo de músicas Chanyeol estava trabalhando. Mas eles nunca — nunca mesmo — conseguiam terminar um filme ou concluir um assunto sem que parassem a cada cinco minutos para se beijarem. Começo de relacionamento, sabe como é. Pareciam cada vez mais sedentos e insaciáveis um pelo outro. </p><p>Chanyeol estava viciado no jeito como Baekhyun beijava. Poderia fundar uma religião dedicada aos lábios do menor — o que até faria sentido, já que tinha certeza de que a boca dele fora desenhada por Deus. Não só a boca como os olhos, o nariz e as pintinhas, que Chanyeol fazia questão de tratar como um alvo toda vez que o beijava. Se ligasse cada uma delas, o produtor estava certo de que encontraria o mapa para o Nirvana. E apesar de toda a divindade que Baekhyun emanava, não havia nada mais humano do que a forma como o cantor reagia aos toques de Chanyeol. Era puro instinto e prazer.  </p><p>Apesar do desejo que os tomava sempre que estavam juntos, ambos não chegaram a consumar nenhum ato severo de paixão. Os dois viviam ocupados, não tinham tempo para se preparar e, muitas vezes, lhes faltava ânimo para ir até o fim. Baekhyun também tinha outros empecilhos como esconder marcas de chupão, ou garantir que conseguiria dançar (ou simplesmente caminhar) normalmente no dia seguinte. Assim, não, ainda não tinham transado. Chanyeol não se importava de guardar seu fogo e ser apenas a calmaria que Byun precisava. Baekhyun havia o chamado de seu “cantinho de paz”, e ser isso era o bastante para o maior.  </p><p>Mas mesmo sem dar este passo físico no relacionamento, os dois sabiam o que sua relação significava. Não havia rótulos e nem cobranças (e os primeiros talvez nunca pudessem existir por conta da vida pública de Baekhyun), mas ambos sabiam que o que tinham era exclusivo. Não estavam saindo com mais ninguém, e nem podiam negar a intensidade do sentimento que os circundava. Isso era mais importante do que selos ou rótulos, e também valia muito mais do que os momentos roubados que eles tinham de madrugada.  </p><p>Bem, nem sempre tão de madrugada assim... </p><p>— Desculpa por ter vindo tão cedo e avisado tão em cima da hora.</p><p>— Tá brincando? Eu amo ter você aqui, Baekhyun! Fiquei feliz que você conseguiu vir cedo. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Você soou meio urgente no telefone... </p><p>— Não, eu só queria te ver mesmo. E o ensaio fotográfico para a revista que eu te falei foi adiado, parece que algumas roupas não foram entregues a tempo na locação. Então ganhei a noite livre. </p><p>— Ótimo, então vem cá.</p><p>Era uma terça-feira, e foi a primeira vez que Baekhyun chegou no apartamento de Chanyeol enquanto o céu ainda estava claro, por volta das cinco horas da tarde. Estava maquiado, provavelmente para o ensaio cancelado. Tinha os olhos carregados de um delineador brilhante, as pintinhas parcialmente cobertas com a base, e o gel no cabelo deixava os fios na franja bem separados e assentados. Estava lindíssimo. Parecia ter saído diretamente de um programa da TV ou de um dos seus álbuns.</p><p>Chanyeol o puxou para o abraço, colando uma das mãos da nuca do menor e flexionando os dedos ali. Sabia que era a parte mais sensível do cantor. Baekhyun sempre se reduzia a uma pilha de tiques e contrações involuntárias quando Chanyeol o tocava ali. Era satisfatório acompanhar como ele tremia, encolhia o pescoço ou pedia, com a voz mais fina do que o normal, para o maior parar. Chanyeol obedecia, mas gostava de demorar um pouquinho.  </p><p>— Você tá tão cheiroso. — Chanyeol notou com o rosto colado à cerviz do menor.  </p><p>— Jura? Eu estou usando o perfume da produção, nem sei que fragrância é.</p><p>— Uhum… você sempre cheira bem, meu príncipe, mas hoje capricharam no seu perfume... </p><p>— Espera. — Baekhyun colocou certa distância entre eles, interrompendo o momento. — Do que você me chamou, Chanyeol?</p><p>Chanyeol sentiu o sangue subir até o seu rosto e a pele ferver de vergonha.</p><p>— Ahhh, nada não...</p><p>— Você me chamou de seu príncipe?</p><p>— Tá com fome? — O maior tentou desconversar, ainda corado. — Deve ter algo na geladeira...</p><p>— Chanyeol, a gente não vai fazer nada até você me explicar de onde veio esse apelido.  </p><p>Baekhyun foi incisivo. Tinha aquele brilho teimoso no olhar típico do príncipe Wang Eun que, droga, foi justamente quem meteu Chanyeol nesta confusão. Agora, como o produtor poderia explicar para Byun que o via exatamente assim? Como contar que, para além de um apelido, de fato o venerava como um príncipe?</p><p>— Aish, isso é tão embaraçoso… — Reclamou o maior, enquanto fugia para o sofá da sala. Se continuasse de pé, suas pernas iriam o trair a qualquer momento. — Não sei se já te contei isso, mas conheci você através do drama Scarlet Heart. Não fazia ideia que você era um cantor.</p><p>Baekhyun se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Chanyeol.  </p><p>— Não, você nunca me contou… — Disse Byun. — Jura? Eu imaginei que, como produtor, você ouviu falar de mim por causa das minhas músicas. Você não precisa, sei lá, conhecer todos os artistas que são lançados no ano? </p><p>— Eu deveria saber. Mas estava mais concentrado em parcerias internacionais, e não acompanhava muito o cenário nacional. Além disso, bem, você não era tão famoso até aparecer no drama. E também não era filiado à minha empresa ainda para eu te conhecer.     </p><p>— Ok, justo. Continue. </p><p>— Eu não esperava passar a te chamar assim. O Sehun que começou, na verdade. Sempre que ele me chamava para sair e eu recusava, ele dizia que eu estava ocupado como o “meu príncipe”. O apelido acabou pegando daí. Mas, ah, que vergonha… eu não queria que você soubesse assim. </p><p>Chanyeol sentiu a vergonha queimar as suas orelhas e cobriu o rosto com as mãos — um gesto que ele indubitavelmente aprendeu com Baekhyun. Já havia visto o menor agir assim inúmeras vezes quando estava tímido ou embaraçado e, sem perceber, incorporou o hábito como se ele sempre tivesse sido seu. Os dois faziam muito isso.   </p><p>— Chanyeol-ah, não precisa ficar envergonhado… Eu gostei do apelido. Achei fofo. Ninguém nunca me chamou assim antes. </p><p>— Mentiroso. Seus fãs te chamam assim toda hora. </p><p>— Não seja bobo. — Baekhyun se aproximou sério e afastou as mãos do maior do rosto dele. — Ninguém com quem eu me envolvi romanticamente me chamou assim. Você precisa parar de achar que é um fã, Chanyeol. Eu nunca beijei um fã como beijo você… — disse antes de beijá-lo no pescoço. — Nunca visitei um fã de madrugada como eu visito você, nunca sentei no colo de um fã como irei sentar no seu agora… Você precisa parar de ver a si mesmo como um fã, ou então isso não vai dar certo.  </p><p>— Eu sei, me desculpe — Chanyeol lamentou enquanto recebia o menor no seu colo com as mãos na sua cintura. — Acho que seria mais fácil se eu conseguisse apagar meu histórico constrangedor de fã.</p><p>— Nada disso! Quero saber todo ele. Quanto mais pérolas como esta ele render, melhor.   </p><p>— Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, não é, Baekhyun-ah?   </p><p>— Hmm, não. E a única forma de você perder a vergonha com isso é se normalizar me chamar assim. Estou falando sério, gostei do apelido carinhoso. Pode me chamar assim em ocasiões especiais, ok? </p><p>Chanyeol fez que sim com a cabeça.</p><p>O produtor não esperava que fossem esse tipo de casal meloso e com apelidinhos, mas Baekhyun estava sorrindo, e era aquele sorriso que subia pela bochecha e alcançava os olhos, e fazia Chanyeol ter a certeza de que ele estava feliz de verdade. Não era fingimento. E se chamar Byun de príncipe o deixava feliz assim, Chanyeol estava disposto a reverenciá-lo como uma realeza por toda a eternidade.     </p><p>— Sabe, Chanyeol... — Baekhyun recomeçou com uma voz sedutora, interrompendo os pensamentos do anfitrião. — Tem outra coisa que eu posso fazer por você, pra te ajudar a se ver menos como um fã... — Byun escorregou pelas pernas do maior até parar no chão, de joelhos. Com as mãos nas canelas dele, o cantor se aproximou e apalpou o interior das coxas de Chanyeol. Da próxima vez que falou, sua boca estava diretamente acima do zíper da calça do maior: — Uma coisa que eu também nunca fiz por fã nenhum...   </p><p>Apesar do desejo que os tomava sempre que estavam juntos, Chanyeol e Baekhyun nunca chegaram a consumar nenhum ato severo de paixão. Os dois viviam ocupados, não tinham tempo e lhes faltava ânimo. Assim, não, ainda não tinham transado. Mas isso mudou. Mudou naquela terça-feira, no apartamento de Chanyeol, por volta das cinco horas da tarde. E enquanto o crepúsculo pintava o céu de tons quentes, Chanyeol e Baekhyun finalmente entregavam-se ao calor, ao êxtase ardente. </p><p>Se tornaram, enfim, fogo, um para com o outro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Quis o destino, — sempre tão atuante na vida de Chanyeol —, que a próxima vez que ele e Baekhyun se encontrassem fosse em público, a fins de trabalho. O encontro aconteceu dois dias após terem feito amor pela primeira vez, e as memórias daquela tarde mágica ainda estavam frescas na memória de ambos. Desde então, Chanyeol e Baekhyun só se falaram por mensagens, mas elas eram o suficiente para manter a chama acesa. Nenhum dos dois imaginava que voltariam a se ver tão depressa, e nem que as configurações deste encontro seriam tão semelhantes do que as de quando se conheceram pela primeira vez. </p><p>Estavam novamente no centro de Seul, em uma das salas de reunião da Anbu. A diferença era que, dessa vez, não estavam apenas na presença de Seulgi. Havia mais umas dez pessoas na sala, incluindo alguns engravatados que Chanyeol nunca vira antes. O produtor deduziu que eram o alto escalão da companhia, CEOs, e etc. Também havia pessoas reunidas por videoconferência. Os rostos delas projetados no telão eram todos estranhos para Chanyeol, e eram todos americanos; sem exceções. Aquelas circunstâncias só podiam significar uma coisa: algo grande estava vindo aí.   </p><p>Algo grande, e envolvendo Baekhyun.</p><p>— Bom — Seulgi juntou as mãos provocando um alto estalo, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. — Estamos aqui hoje para estudar o repackage do álbum de Baekhyun. Como podem ver, temos alguns produtores americanos conectados a nós via internet. Nossa proposta é fazer um álbum para ser promovido tanto na Coréia como nos Estados Unidos. Meus colegas vão explicar mais sobre isso.</p><p>Um dos engravatados tomou a palavra.</p><p>— O plano é relançar o álbum com faixas em inglês, que serão promovidas pensando especialmente no mercado americano. Baekhyun, você também poderá viajar e performar estas músicas lá nos Estados Unidos, em programas de auditório, realities ou festivais. Nada muito diferente do que você já faz quando está promovendo aqui, em solo doméstico. </p><p>— E você não estará sozinho. — Outro produtor falou, dirigindo-se a Baekhyun. — Terá uma equipe completa para te apoiar, incluindo assessores e tradutores para ajudar na comunicação. Não estará desamparado.  </p><p>Todos aqueles apontamentos passaram como um blur na visão de Chanyeol. Ele não precisava deles para saber que, de fato, esta era uma grande chance para Baekhyun. Era uma oportunidade única para o cantor expandir sua imagem, conquistar um novo mercado e se tornar um ícone mundial. Chanyeol vibrou com a ideia. Ficou animadíssimo em poder fazer parte do projeto que, sem dúvidas, iria alavancar a carreira de Byun para níveis estratosféricos. Mas quando Chanyeol fitou Baekhyun, esperando encontrá-lo sorrindo e igualmente entusiasmado, viu o menor apagado.</p><p>Não havia outra forma de descrever — Baekhyun estava fosco, sem brilho. Seu olhar sempre tão alegre estava entristecido, e ele perdera aquela aura vivaz que naturalmente emanava. Não era como se estivesse apenas triste ou entediado; parecia desprezar cada uma das palavras que eram ditas naquela reunião, sem exceções. Parecia preferir estar em qualquer outro lugar do que naquela sala. E não parecia em absolutamente nada com o cantor radiante e faceiro que Chanyeol conhecia (e adorava). </p><p>Quando finalmente foi a sua vez de falar, Baekhyun usou seu tom de voz mais enfadonho.</p><p>— Eu gostaria de discutir o repackage com uma equipe mais reduzida inicialmente, e só então…</p><p>— Baekhyun, você não entende o que estamos te oferecendo aqui? — Um dos magnatas o cortou. — Eu sei que seu álbum anterior foi produzido com menos gente mas, para as proporções do que estamos planejando, é imprescindível ter uma equipe grande envolvida.</p><p>— Eu sei, mas prefiro estudar o caso melhor com quem eu já trabalhei...</p><p>— Infelizmente não temos tempo para “estudar” dessa vez. — O primeiro dos engravatados retrucou, bem mais apático. — Precisamos da sua resposta agora.</p><p>— Muito bem. — Baekhyun foi ácido e se levantou da cadeira. — Esta é a minha resposta. </p><p>Após dizer isso, Byun saiu da sala, deixando todos lá dentro confusos e furiosos. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>O instinto imediato de Chanyeol foi sair do cômodo e correr atrás de Baekhyun. No entanto, como estavam em público, o produtor não pôde fazer isso. Não só estavam em público, como estavam em uma sala cheia de empresários e patrões que tinham a carreira de Baekhyun nas mãos. Agir de acordo com seus sentimentos naquelas circunstâncias era praticamente suicídio. Assim, Chanyeol continuou imóvel, e tentou ignorar todas as palavras rudes que foram ditas sobre o cantor a seguir. E enquanto seus colegas tentavam entender que diabos havia acontecido ali, Chanyeol disfarçadamente tirou seu celular do bolso e enviou uma única mensagem.</p><p>
  <em>De: Chanyeol <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para: Baekhyun </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Passa lá em casa mais tarde pra gente conversar?<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice, da Paraíba</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ela é Maria na televisão</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Da pá virada, ela é rainha do sertão</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Me apaixonei pela estrela da novela</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pelo excesso de verdade na ficção</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ponte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun de fato apareceu na porta de Chanyeol mais tarde. Era cerca de onze horas da noite quando ele chegou, usando as mesmas roupas que vestiu na reunião e ostentando a mesma teimosia. Seus cabelos rubros, — agora desbotados para um espirituoso tom de rosa-chiclete —, estavam desalinhados, o que significava que o menor correu até o duplex. Seus olhos também estavam inchados e vermelhos, indicando que ele passou algumas boas horas chorando. Baekhyun estava uma bagunça; e, mesmo assim, estava mais preocupado em se desculpar do que em deveras se explicar.  </p><p>     — Me desculpe que você teve que me ver daquele jeito. — O menor apressou em dizer enquanto entrava no apartamento. — Eu juro que não era a minha intenção dar um chilique, eu nem sou esse tipo de celebridade, eu só...    </p><p>     — Ei, Baekhyun-ah, tá tudo bem… — Chanyeol o consolou, puxando o cantor para um abraço apertado. — Em nenhum momento eu pensei em você dessa maneira. </p><p>— Eu não sei, fui áspero demais…. Fiz parecer que o que eu tive foi um ataque de estrelismo.   </p><p>— Eu não vi dessa forma, amor, fique tranquilo.  </p><p>Ficaram abraçados até a respiração de Baekhyun se normalizar. Chanyeol não quis admitir mas, sim, “ataque de estrelismo”, “criança mimada” entre outros, foram alguns dos termos que os patrões da Anbu usaram para se referir ao cantor depois que Byun saiu da sala. Todos ficaram irados com a sua postura. Chanyeol, no entanto, não o enxergou assim. Estava curioso acerca das motivações do menor, mas jamais pensaria tão pouco dele.  </p><p>     — Não se preocupe. — Chanyeol afirmou depois de um tempo. — Tenho certeza que até amanhã todos já terão esquecido da reunião de hoje. Você vai se desculpar, falar que só estava nervoso, e nós vamos fazer um álbum épico para a sua estreia nos Estados Unidos.    </p><p>     — O que? Não! — Baekhyun exclamou enquanto se desvinculava do abraço. — Eu não quero isso, Chanyeol. </p><p>De repente, a distância de poucos centímetros que separava os dois tomou proporções maiores, tanto no plano físico quanto no abstrato. Chanyeol e Baekhyun se deram conta de que havia um abismo separando suas ideias e ambições particulares. Era um precipício enorme, largo e profundo — e talvez aquela relação não sobrevivesse ao impacto de um salto.</p><p>— Como assim você não quer? — O produtor perguntou meio rindo, incrédulo. — Como alguém na sua posição não querer isso, Baekhyun?</p><p>     — Eu… eu estou cansado da vida de idol. — Baekhyun respondeu, colocando seus braços ao redor de si mesmo. Agora que havia perdido o apoio de Chanyeol, precisava ser a sua própria fortaleza. — Eu sempre quis cantar, sempre quis viver de música, mas isso está indo longe demais.   </p><p>— Sua carreira está indo longe demais. Como isso pode ser algo negativo? </p><p>Baekhyun se calou. Pela sua expressão, Chanyeol percebeu que ele não esperava tocar naquele assunto. Talvez tivesse ido até a casa do maior justamente para arejar, para esquecer a reunião e tudo o que aconteceu nela; não para ser pressionado mais uma vez. Mas Chanyeol não conseguia ser tão nobre. Não conseguia simplesmente não questionar porque Baekhyun estava decidido a jogar fora aquela oportunidade.      </p><p>— Se o problema é algum ponto da proposta, tenho certeza que podemos conversar e chegar a um consenso. — O maior disparou. — Se você ficou intimidado por causa do número de pessoas na sala, não se abale. Só estavam lá hoje porque era a primeira reunião de um projeto grande, estavam empolgados. Você não vai precisar cruzar com nenhum deles na hora de gravar. </p><p>— Não é nada disso… — O cantor murmurou baixinho.</p><p>— O que é então, Baekhyun? Você está inseguro com o idioma? Porque eu sei que a Anbu vai te dar suporte, incluindo aulas particulares e tradutores. Não precisa ter medo. Ou você tá preocupado com o que as suas fãs mais antigas vão pensar? Elas não vão te abandonar, Baek. Pelo contrário, elas vão ficar felizes em ver você expandindo. Ora, não seja tão acomodado e…</p><p>— Chanyeol, para, por favor. — Baekhyun suplicou. — Não é nada do que você está falando. Eu só estou cansado, mesmo. Eu nunca esperei crescer da forma como estou crescendo, e só agora consigo ver como isso tá me prejudicando. Está prejudicando a minha saúde mental, as minhas relações. Estou perdendo muito mais do que estou ganhando. </p><p>— Eu não acredito! — Chanyeol se exaltou. — Como isso é possível, Baekhyun? Como você pode estar perdendo? Me dê um exemplo, vai. </p><p>— Posso te dar vários. Em primeiro lugar, eu perdi o controle sobre a minha música. Sobre o que eu quero cantar. </p><p>— Isso é um absurdo. Você participou de todos os processos de produção do último álbum. Você ajudou a dar o seu toque. Ainda é a sua música. </p><p>— Você ao menos ouviu o que disse, Chanyeol? ‘Eu ajudei a dar meu toque’? Não deveria ser um "toque", deveria ser um álbum completamente meu. Mas eu não pude escolher as músicas, as composições, o gênero, nada. A única coisa que eu escolhi foi a title, mas só me deixaram fazer isso para as fãs terem algo do que se orgulhar de mim no processo criativo. Nada do que eu cante tem a minha essência. É tudo uma adaptação medíocre para o mercado. E eu estou cansado disso.</p><p>— Eu não entendo. — E, de fato, Chanyeol não entendia. Era parte da indústria, sabia exatamente o que era a tal perda de essência a qual Baekhyun se referia. Mas, na sua visão, aquilo era um mero efeito colateral. Ninguém chegava ao topo sem sacrificar algo, e aquilo não deveria ser o suficiente para fazer Baekhyun negar uma proposta irrecusável. </p><p>— Bom, você quer outro exemplo, então? — Baekhyun continuou quando viu que Chanyeol desistira de protestar. — Que tal a minha integridade física? No último ano, eu visitei mais hospitais e clínicas de fisioterapia do que visitei a minha família. O que também me lembra: eu não posso visitar a minha família. Se alguma fã doente descobre onde meus pais moram, a vida deles corre perigo. E eles são idosos, Chanyeol. Não sei por quanto tempo eu ainda os terei vivos, e estou perdendo todo o contato com eles por causa dessa minha rotina fodida.   </p><p>— Baekhyun… — Chanyeol recomeçou, agora mais calmo. Estava sensibilizado, mas mantinha sua opinião. — É claro que não é fácil. Se fosse fácil, todos conseguiriam chegar onde você chegou. Mas são custos. São ossos do ofício. Você não deveria sentir que está perdendo alguma coisa por causa deles. Olha o tanto que você tem ganhado. — Chanyeol riu soprado, achando graça no que estava prestes a dizer. — Se não fosse pela sua "vida de idol" nós nem teríamos nos conhecido. </p><p>— É, mas se não fosse por ela, também, nós poderíamos ser muito mais. Não iríamos precisar nos esconder, ou nos encontrar só de madrugada. Seríamos namorados...</p><p>— E você considera isso uma perda? — Chanyeol ainda estava rindo. — Baekhyun, nós não somos nada. </p><p>— O que… Não somos nada?</p><p>Pelo tom quebrantado do menor, Chanyeol percebeu que cometeu um grande erro. </p><p>— Não é o que eu quis dizer, Baekhyun. É só que… somos só nós. Não somos nada perto da sua carreira ou da oportunidade que você tá tendo agora.  </p><p>— Bom, se é isso o que você pensa, realmente não somos nada mesmo.</p><p>Baekhyun não precisou se levantar. Estava de pé desde que chegou no duplex. Suas pernas estavam cansadas, mas o desgaste mental de brigar com Chanyeol era infinitamente maior, por isso Baekhyun nem sequer pensou em sentar. No fim das contas, isso só tornou mais fácil seu deslocamento até o hall de entrada, à porta da frente do apartamento. Baekhyun só precisou dar meia volta e sair.</p><p>Chanyeol, porém, o interceptou antes que sua mão pudesse alcançar maçaneta.</p><p>— Baekhyun, por favor… — Ele pediu enquanto segurava o pulso do menor.</p><p>Baekhyun violentamente se soltou.</p><p>— Sabe, eu disse antes que isso não vai funcionar enquanto você enxergar a si mesmo como um fã. Mas você não consegue, não é? Você nunca gostou de mim, só gostou da minha persona. Eu não valho nada pra você sem um palco e um microfone. </p><p>Após dizer isso, Baekhyun finalmente foi embora. </p><p>Chanyeol não foi atrás dele.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun não apareceu na sede da empresa no dia seguinte, e nem nos dias que vieram a seguir. Chanyeol lhe enviou múltiplas mensagens pedindo desculpas, mas nenhuma delas foi sequer visualizada. Ele também perguntou sobre o paradeiro do menor para quase todos os funcionários da Anbu, mas ninguém lhe forneceu informações. Era como se Baekhyun nem existisse para além das suas aparições públicas ou da música tocando nas rádios. E o mundo sem Byun era um lugar deplorável. </p><p>Durante o tempo que não teve notícias do cantor, Chanyeol refletiu. Refletiu sobre a discussão que tiveram, sobre as partes em que achava estar certo e as partes em que podia estar errado. Refletiu, sobretudo, em um detalhe específico; um questionamento, a bem da verdade: como uma discussão sobre a vida profissional de Baekhyun acabou se tornando uma briga sobre a relação dos dois? Se o cantor estava inseguro sobre seus próximos passos, tudo bem. Mas deixar de falar com Chanyeol era apenas cruel…</p><p>O desprezo de Baekhyun se manifestou em Chanyeol de diversas maneiras. A começar, o produtor voltou a ser a pior versão de si mesmo que ele conhecia. Voltou a se alimentar mal (algo que nunca fazia quando as visitas de Baekhyun eram frequentes), a virar noites acordado, e a afogar as mágoas com rotinas de trabalho extremamente insalubres. Também abandonou seus hobbies e passou dias sem falar com seu melhor amigo. E, finalmente, deixou de acompanhar a agenda de idol de Baekhyun. </p><p>(Vê-lo sorrindo para as câmeras como se não estivesse nem um pouquinho abalado era desolador). </p><p>Enfim, Chanyeol estava péssimo. Seu estado era visível para qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho na empresa. Estava tão abatido que era digno de pena. E, quiçá, foi justamente isso — pena — o que motivou Seulgi a procurá-lo certa vez. Chanyeol estava a evitando desde que as coisas ficaram tensas com Baekhyun, porque sabia que ela também era próxima do cantor. Sendo honesto, estava com medo do sermão que ela poderia lhe dar. Mas, certa tarde, ele não teve para onde fugir.</p><p>— Você mandou me chamar, Seul? — Chanyeol perguntou depois de bater na porta semi-aberta do escritório particular.</p><p>— Sim, Chanyeol, pode entrar. </p><p>Chanyeol entrou e se sentou à frente da mesa da sua superior. O escritório de Seulgi era simples, elegante e bem arrumado. Tudo estava em ordem lá dentro. A única coisa que contrastava com o cômodo era Chanyeol. O produtor estava totalmente desalinhado, tanto em termos de visual como em comportamento. Depois que se sentou, não parou de tremer as pernas. Era um tique nervoso que tinha, mas que não revisitava há muito tempo   </p><p>— Bom, Chanyeol, te chamei aqui porque, apesar de não dizer respeito a você pessoalmente, envolve um projeto no qual você estava trabalhando, por isso é justo te avisar. — Seulgi começou, rodopiando uma caneta em suas mãos enquanto falava. — O fato é o seguinte: Baekhyun me procurou e propôs uma espécie de demoção.     </p><p> — Ele pediu demissão?!  </p><p>— Não, Chanyeol. Demoção. Isso significa que ele pediu um rebaixamento. Deu dois passos para trás ao invés de dar um para frente.   </p><p>— E o que isso quer dizer?</p><p>— A princípio quer dizer que o Baekhyun recusou a proposta dos americanos. Ele vai tirar alguns meses de hiatus e quando voltar quer estudar outras formas de promoção e branding. Ele ficou muito interessado nas sessões de buskings que fizemos para o Chen e disse que gostaria de tentar algo parecido.    </p><p>Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça. De fato, havia pensado várias vezes em Baekhyun enquanto preparava as apresentações do Jongdae. Sabia que Byun iria gostar. Ainda assim, pensar que Baekhyun desistiu de um debut ocidental por uma série de performances acústicas era desconcertante, para dizer o mínimo.   </p><p>— Foi fácil convencer os nossos colegas americanos a descontinuar o projeto? — Chanyeol perguntou.</p><p>— É, não foi muito fácil... — Seulgi admitiu. — Mas depois da saída dramática de Baekhyun da última reunião, nenhum deles estava a fim de trabalhar com ele anyway. Ficaram com medo de Baekhyun ser uma celebridade complicada, você sabe como é. Então eu os lembrei que temos um grupo para debutar no ano que vem, e eles voltaram a se animar. Até preferiram trabalhar com um grupo, na verdade...  </p><p>    — Entendo… — Chanyeol concordou. Um grupo novato não teria o mesmo pulso firme de Baekhyun. Não iriam impor suas opiniões, seriam mais fáceis de moldar e trabalhar, e, se tivessem sorte, também iriam gerar uma margem de lucro maior para a companhia. Quanto mais membros, maior a receita (pelo menos em tese deveria ser assim).  — O que eu não entendo é como Baekhyun pôde desprezar essa chance? Quem, na posição dele, não iria querer algo assim?  </p><p>Seulgi encolheu os ombros antes de responder. </p><p>    — Talvez alguém que ressente a fama que alcançou. Alguém que se arrependeu.   </p><p>— Você acha que o Baekhyun se arrependeu de virar um idol?</p><p>    — Você precisa perguntar isso a ele, Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p>    </p><p>A conversa com Seulgi morou na cabeça de Chanyeol por um longo tempo sem precisar pagar aluguel. Ela se repetiu no seu cérebro inúmeras vezes, talvez até mais do que a briga entre ele e seu príncipe. E, de tanto repercuti‐la em sua mente, Chanyeol acabou concluindo que sim, precisava falar com Baekhyun. Não podia mais contar com o que acreditava saber sobre o menor; porque eram coisas que ele descobriu através de entrevistas e relatos de OPs. Pelo bem da relação de ambos, precisava ter uma conversa franca e direta com Baekhyun. </p><p>Baekhyun não queria conversar com Chanyeol, mas talvez Seulgi estivesse disposta a interceder em favor do produtor. Até onde Chanyeol sabia, ela era a única na Anbu que de fato tinha contato com Baekhyun. Se mostrasse a ela que suas intenções eram boas, talvez — e apenas talvez — ela decidisse ajudá-lo. Não era exatamente uma remissão imediata, mas já era um plano. Era tudo o que tinha no momento.     </p><p>Chanyeol estava prestes a pegar o celular para contactar Seulgi, quando escutou uma batida na sua porta. Seu porteiro geralmente só avisava no interfone quando a visita em questão era desconhecida; do contrário, amigos e familiares tinham passagem livre para o seu andar. Seria Baekhyun? Quem dera! Não, o destino não estava sendo tão generoso com Chanyeol ultimamente. Assim que abriu a porta, Chanyeol deu de cara com Sehun. </p><p>Ele estava aos prantos.    </p><p>— Sehun? O que aconteceu?! — Chanyeol perguntou enquanto puxava seu melhor amigo para um abraço apertado. Também usou o enlace para trazê-lo para dentro do duplex. Ainda não sabia qual era o problema, mas duvidava que transformar aquilo em uma cena iria ajudar no seu caso. </p><p>— Eu e o Jongin… — Sehun soluçou em meio às lágrimas. — Nós terminamos. </p><p>Chanyeol apertou mais ainda os braços ao redor no menor depois de ouvir as palavras. Sehun chorou amargamente no seu ombro, ao ponto que seus soluços atrapalhavam a sua respiração. Chanyeol não o largou em nenhum instante. O produtor não pôde deixar de lembrar da vez em que teve Baekhyun chorando nos seus braços. Dessa vez, esperava ser tão alentador quanto fora antes.</p><p>Felizmente, se é que poderia colocar assim, Chanyeol era um bom amigo para se ter por perto durante crises. Ele era sensível, respeitava os momentos de silêncio e era um bom ouvinte e conselheiro. Assim, Chanyeol deixou que Sehun desabafasse (e desabasse) ao seu lado. Não o apressou, mesmo que tivesse outro planejamento para aquela noitinha. Não era como se fosse foder ainda mais sua relação com Byun se esperasse até o dia seguinte para procurá-lo. </p><p>Depois de algumas horas, Sehun finalmente se acalmou e explicou o que aconteceu. Em resumo, Jongin machucou o tornozelo em um dos seus ensaios e não avisou Sehun. “Não queria causar preocupação desnecessária”, foi a sua desculpa. Sehun ficou muito chateado depois de descobrir por terceiros, e isso os forçou a terem uma conversa séria, tal como a que Chanyeol esperava ter com Baekhyun.   </p><p>Sehun reclamou sobre se sentir em segundo plano na vida de Jongin e que, se não fossem viver juntos histórias felizes, que Jongin ao menos o deixasse fazer parte das horas difíceis, como estar com ele no hospital e etc. Jongin assumiu que realmente estava o negligenciando demais por causa do trabalho de dançarino mas que, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia um crápula por fazer isso, não conseguia se ver dando mais por aquele relacionamento. Para ele, era aquilo ou nada.      </p><p>Sehun escolheu o nada.</p><p>— Então, se ele escolheu o trabalho dele… — Chanyeol mediu suas palavras com cuidado, para não ferir mais seu melhor amigo. —Isso significa que ele vai aceitar alguma das propostas de trabalho que ele recebeu de fora? Sabe, os balés internacionais? </p><p>— Não. — Sehun fez uma pausa para fungar. — Agora eu até preferia que fosse. Mas nós conversamos antes sobre esse assunto e ele não quer ir. Não quer ir para um país estranho para conviver com pessoas estranhas, não quer abandonar seus sobrinhos, bem, não queria me abandonar… Acho que esse tipo de vida é algo que ele realmente não quer. </p><p>— Que acomodado! É muita falta de ambição. </p><p>— Não é falta de ambição, Chanyeol. — Sehun retrucou. Era minimamente estranho vê-lo defendendo Jongin assim, mas o término era recente e, até onde ficou claro, pacífico. — Algumas pessoas apenas sabem bem o que querem, e sucesso e fama não estão na lista. Uma vida assim deve ter desvantagens também, não deve ser fácil… Pelo menos o Jongin ainda teve a oportunidade de escolher. Muita gente deve cair de paraquedas nesse mundo das celebridades...         </p><p>— E você conhece alguém com quem aconteceu isso? — Chanyeol perguntou.</p><p>Desde que tocaram no assunto, sua mente só pensava se esse era o caso de Baekhyun.</p><p>— Ora, você, Chanyeol.  — Sehun apontou.</p><p>— Eu?!</p><p>— Sim, você. Seu sonho era apenas trabalhar com música, não é? Você acabou indo longe por causa do seu talento, mas você nunca almejou virar um produtor famoso. Só… aconteceu.    </p><p>Era verdade. Mesmo que a fama de um produtor não pudesse ser comparada à de um idol, por exemplo, Chanyeol era vastamente reconhecido na sua área. Foi por causa do seu status que ele conseguiu contratos com Baekhyun, Jongdae e vários outros artistas renomados. Ainda assim...       </p><p>— Mas eu gosto do lugar onde estou, Sehun. — Chanyeol confessou. — Gosto mesmo caindo de paraquedas.  </p><p>— Esse é o seu caso, Chanyeol. Não significa que outras pessoas pensam ou sentem igual a você.        </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p>    </p><p>Sehun ficou com o produtor por mais dois dias. Ele precisava do suporte emocional do melhor amigo, e Chanyeol estava mais do que disposto a acolhê-lo até que o mais novo se sentisse melhor. Sehun era um garoto forte, confiante, e com certeza ficaria bem. Talvez levasse uns meses, mas ele iria se reerguer. E Chanyeol, que nunca foi muito fã do seu relacionamento com o dançarino, esperava que ele visse que o término foi o melhor para ambos. Se tivessem se machucado mais, os danos seriam irreparáveis. </p><p>A estadia de Sehun, no entanto, postergou os esforços de Chanyeol para contactar Baekhyun. Não era como se seu amigo não lhe desse um minuto de folga; na verdade ele era bem reservado e respeitava seu espaço pessoal. A questão era que Chanyeol não via como resolver uma parte da sua vida (Baekhyun), enquanto outra (Sehun) estava se despedaçando. E, na realidade, aquela demora não foi tão negativa. Graças ao ponto de vista de Sehun, aliado com o que também ouviu de Seulgi, Chanyeol sentia que estava mais preparado para falar com Byun agora.          </p><p>E agora sabia que, mais do que qualquer coisa, que precisava se desculpar. </p><p>Chanyeol nunca havia parado para pensar no assunto, mas o sucesso de Baekhyun foi, sim, orgânico. Ele conquistou muita coisa em pouco tempo e, embora isso não significasse que ele não merecia, ou que se esforçou pouco, era algo desconcertante. Era como se alguém tivesse apertado o botão “avançar” do controle remoto. Um sucesso assim era raro, do tipo que só acontece uma vez na década, ou no século. E, com todos os olhares da Coreia virados para ele, Baekhyun não teve escolha senão abraçar seu destino.</p><p>Qualquer um na indústria sabia bem como essa pressão — a pressão para aproveitar uma chance — funcionava. Centenas de pessoas começavam a sussurrar no seu ouvido, dizendo que era agora ou nunca, e que a vida de um idol era, oh, tão perfeita. Eram propostas irresistíveis. Com base no que Baekhyun falou, era provável que ele tenha aceitado aquela vida sem ler as entrelinhas, sem mensurar corretamente os prós e contras até que fosse tarde demais. E agora, bem... agora era tarde demais.  </p><p>Agora Baekhyun não podia mais sair na rua sem uma dupla de seguranças para o acompanhar. Não podia visitar seus parentes, seu restaurante favorito ou ir ao cinema. Não podia cometer uma única falha na vida porque deveria ser um exemplo, precisava ser perfeito. E Baekhyun não podia ter um namorado, mesmo que aquilo fosse o que ele mais queria no momento. Por Deus, as suas possibilidades eram tão restritas! Como Chanyeol não foi capaz de perceber antes? Pior ainda, como foi capaz de julgar Baekhyun sem um pingo de empatia?      </p><p>Chanyeol não apenas reproduziu todos os discursos ambiciosos que Baekhyun ouviu ao longo da carreira, como fez isso justamente quando o menor estava tentando diminuir o ritmo, se reinventar. Ele o chamou (mentalmente, mas ainda assim) de idealista, covarde e acomodado. Deve te sido tão ácido quanto os produtores antigos de Baekhyun, que o criticavam apenas por ele respirar. E Chanyeol fez tudo isso cego pela ganância e ambição. Realmente não pensou em Baekhyun uma única vez; se o tivesse feito, não estaria se martirizando tanto. </p><p>Mas seus dias de mártir estavam prestes a acabar.  </p><p>Depois de morar consigo por dois dias, Sehun foi embora, se sentindo muito melhor do que quando chegou ao duplex. O caminho estava livre para a remissão de Chanyeol. Dessa vez, o produtor decidiu pular a etapa de tentar uma aproximação através de Seulgi. Tinha que ser direto. Baekhyun merecia que ele fosse direto. Chanyeol queria dar a ele um pedido de desculpas completo; digno do príncipe que ele realmente era.      </p><p>
  <em>De: Chanyeol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para: Baekhyun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acho que só agora comecei a entender como eu te magoei. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quero me desculpar, mas quero fazer isso pessoalmente...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Passa aqui em casa amanhã? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por favor, Baekhyun... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>De: Baekhyun </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para: Chanyeol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tá bem, passo aí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Também quero falar com você sobre outras coisas..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Um sonho meu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Te conhecer atrás da tela</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pra saber quem é Alice</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pra saber quem é Maria</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Última linha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estava chovendo quando Baekhyun chegou no duplex. É claro que estaria chovendo. </p><p>Chanyeol passou o dia arrumando o espaço, tirando o pó dos móveis e encaixotando coisas que estavam atrapalhando a sua vida. Decidiu fazer aquela faxina justamente para afastar os pensamentos de que Baekhyun iria o visitar; pensamentos estes que mal o deixaram dormir à noite. Descontar a ansiedade em afazeres domésticos até funcionou por algum tempo, mas logo começou a chover. A chuva era tempestuosa, cheia de relâmpagos e trovões. Ela trouxe insegurança, suspense e nervosismo.   </p><p>E, é claro, Baekhyun.  </p><p>Baekhyun estava de pé em frente à porta de Chanyeol, e estava completamente seco. O guarda-chuva que ele segurava, por sua vez, estava encharcado. Aquele detalhe entristeceu Chanyeol. Ele queria poder oferecer ao menor que entrasse, tomasse um banho e vestisse uma de suas roupas; mas Baekhyun não precisava disso dessa vez. Baekhyun não precisava mais dele. Além disso, Chanyeol também ficou triste porque Byun estava impecável. Era egoísta, é verdade, mas o produtor esperava que Baekhyun estivesse um pouquinho mais… desalinhado. Apenas para combinar com seu estado atual.</p><p>Chanyeol estava uma bagunça. Estava vestindo uma bermuda velha e um hoodie  amarrotado, ambos pretos. As peças provavelmente estavam cheirando a desinfetante ou outro produto de limpeza. E ele tinha a franja presa em um coque ridículo, que esqueceu de desfazer antes de atender a porta. Na verdade, até se lembrou, mas não quis deixar Baekhyun esperando por muito tempo. Depois de ver o menor, no entanto, Chanyeol desejou ter cuidado mais de sua aparência. Ao contrário dele, Byun estava lindíssimo. </p><p>Estava bem vestido da cabeça aos pés. Usava uma calça cargo bege, uma camiseta branca estampada com a foto de um artista que Chanyeol desconhecia, e um cardigan também bege da Burberry. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados, e não havia um único fio fora do lugar. Ele estava sereno, sério. Vê-lo tão bem era desconcertante para o maior. Park queria encontrá-lo para que tivessem uma conversa honesta, mas era difícil olhar nos olhos de Byun quando ele estava assim. Preferia vê-lo mais confortável, não assim, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um evento oficial. Ou, ainda, como se ele tivesse acabado de magicamente pular da TV de Chanyeol e ido parar no seu apartamento. </p><p>— Oi… — Chanyeol cumprimentou meio sem jeito. Estava um pouco ofegante, mas não sabia se era por causa das tarefas domésticas, ou porque ficara sem ar assim que viu Baekhyun. — Entra, vem.</p><p>Baekhyun tirou os sapatos e entrou. Dessa vez, não perdeu tempo admirando a estante de souvenirs de Chanyeol. Foi direto até o centro da sala, e então deu meia volta, para fitar o maior. Tinha a pose e o porte de um rei. Bem, era seu príncipe que estava ali. Chanyeol tremeu quando seus olhares se encontraram, e foi difícil resistir ao impulso quase instintivo de prestar uma reverência. Precisou lembrar que estava ali especificamente para fazer o oposto disso. </p><p>— Quer se sentar?</p><p>— Eu prefiro ficar de pé.  — Baekhyun disse com firmeza. — Quer dizer, se você não se importar… — Acrescentou no final, com uma medida de brandura. Era sempre doce, não importava a ocasião.  </p><p>— Claro, pode ficar à vontade. — Chanyeol assentiu. </p><p>— Eu queria te dizer, Chanyeol… Eu vim pra contar que rejeitei a proposta dos americanos. — Baekhyun anunciou. Existia bravura e insegurança no sua voz, e Chanyeol se lembrou de uma frase famosa que escutou uma vez: coragem não é a ausência do medo, mas agir apesar dele. Baekhyun estava fazendo isso naquele instante. E pensar que ele estava com medo de Chanyeol era como um soco no estômago. — Eu também conversei com a empresa e vou entrar em— </p><p>— Vai entrar em hiatus, eu sei. — Chanyeol o interrompeu. Não o fez na maldade, mas para mostrar a Baekhyun que estava tudo bem. Ele não tinha porque temer Chanyeol e nem a sua reação. — A Seulgi me contou. Eu não fiquei surpreso, e nem chateado.  </p><p>— Ela também te contou que eu quero explorar outras formas de promoção?</p><p>— Sim. </p><p>    — E ela te contou que eu quero outro produtor?</p><p>    Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. </p><p>— O que? Você quer outro produtor? — O maior perguntou, sentindo-se traído. — Por quê?</p><p>    O que há de errado comigo?</p><p>— Eu acho que é o melhor. Não quero mais brigar, Chanyeol, mas o que eu disse antes ainda vale. Você é meu fã, e só consegue me enxergar dessa maneira. Eu não acho que podemos continuar nossa relação de colegas de trabalho assim. Na verdade, não acho que podemos continuar nenhuma relação assim…</p><p>Baekhyun de fato havia alertado Chanyeol sobre os conflitos de interesse que iriam encarar caso decidissem trabalhar juntos. Ainda assim, os dois formaram uma bela dupla. Agora, as preocupações de Baekhyun não eram tão centradas no âmbito profissional — o que ficou evidente na sua última frase. Antes, Baekhyun achava que Chanyeol teria problemas trabalhando com alguém que admirava tanto. Mas, no fim das contas, foi Baekhyun quem herdou a maior parte dos problemas. Porque Byun acabou depositando sua confiança em alguém que não o enxergava como mais do que um ídolo. </p><p>Mas Chanyeol queria mostrar que não era bem assim.</p><p>— Se você acha que isso é o melhor, eu vou respeitar a sua decisão. — Chanyeol começou, meio tímido, mas decidido. — Mas eu te chamei aqui justamente para me desculpar. Me desculpe por ter pensado só na sua imagem e não em você, Baekhyun. Me desculpa por não ter respeitado a sua opinião, e por ter dito coisas horríveis que você não merecia ouvir de ninguém.</p><p>— Não precisa se desculpar, Chanyeol. Você só quis o que julgou ser o melhor pra mim. </p><p>— O "melhor" baseado no que eu sinto, não você. Eu não parei pra te escutar. Não parei pra entender o que você estava sentindo, e te pressionei sem um pingo de empatia. Eu te atropelei com as minhas ambições e…</p><p>Baekhyun riu, mas foi uma risada ácida.</p><p>— Você não foi o único produtor a agir assim. — Ele pontuou. — Não foi o primeiro e duvido muito de que será o último. </p><p>— Pode até ser, mas isso não anula que eu estava errado. — Chanyeol disse com os dentes cerrados. Odiava saber que Baekhyun passava por este desprezo periodicamente. — E todos que agem assim também estão errados.</p><p>Baekhyun ficou quieto por alguns segundos, absorvendo tudo o que foi dito. Depois, declarou:</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu aceito as suas desculpas. Mas elas não mudam o fato de que a nossa relação extra-curricular está fadada ao desastre. Nós somos muito diferentes, Chanyeol. Você tem sonhos grandes demais para mim, e eu sou um acomodado acovardado para você…</p><p>— Baekhyun… — Chanyeol exalou enquanto se aproximava. Era ele quem precisava ser corajoso agora. — Neste instante, meu maior sonho é você. É sério, eu estou maluco por você. — Ele riu um pouco. — Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, nos nossos encontros, nas nossas conversas... E não, não te acho um covarde. Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço, e eu fui um idiota de não ter percebido antes. </p><p>Chanyeol parou bem na frente de Baekhyun, mas não o tocou. Estava respeitando seu espaço. Baekhyun, no entanto, parecia prestes a se desmanchar. Seus olhos não se fixavam a lugar nenhum. Sua respiração estava acelerada, e seus batimentos cardíacos eram quase audíveis. Chanyeol nunca desejou tanto abraçá-lo. </p><p>— Eu não quero me machucar de novo, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun sussurrou. A confissão parecia lhe trazer algum tipo de dor física, porque seu rosto se contorceu em desconforto. (Ou talvez ele estivesse segurando o choro). — Antes, quando achei que poderíamos dar certo… eu estava errado. Eu não sei se você consegue gostar de mim de um jeito a mais do que um fã gostaria. </p><p>Ao que parece, Baekhyun realmente não havia superado este argumento. </p><p>Mas Chanyeol teve uma ideia. </p><p>— Olha, vem comigo. — Ele tocou de leve na mão do menor, chamando-o para o seguir. </p><p>Chanyeol levou Baekhyun até o outro extremo da sala, onde estavam a pilha de caixas que ele havia arrumado mais cedo. Não pensou em fazer isso enquanto cuidou delas, mas a oportunidade veio a calhar. </p><p>— O que é tudo isso? — Baekhyun perguntou quando avistou a pilha. </p><p>— São algumas coisas que eu separei pra doar, outras que eu vou jogar fora, ou só quero tirar do meu caminho… — Chanyeol disse enquanto procurava uma caixa específica. — Ah, aqui está! Achei, vem. </p><p>Ele indicou para que Baekhyun o seguisse novamente enquanto carregava a caixa escolhida com as duas mãos. Estava pesada. Chanyeol atravessou o duplex mais uma vez, com o cantor bem atrás de si. Depositou a caixa em cima da mesa de jantar, que ficava entre a sala e a cozinha. Se afastou por um minuto para acender a luz do cômodo e pegar uma faca. Usou o talher afiado para cortar os lacres de fita adesiva que ele mesmo havia colocado sobre o papelão. Então abriu a caixa, e todo o conteúdo dela ficou visível para Baekhyun. </p><p>O conteúdo da caixa era Baekhyun. </p><p>Ela continha tudo o que Chanyeol tinha do cantor. Álbuns, CDs tradicionais e discos de vinil autografados. Inúmeras revistas com Baekhyun na capa, a alguns recortes de jornais. O box com a primeira temporada completa de Scarlet Heart, que comprou só porque Baekhyun era parte do elenco. E vários goodies, oficiais e de fansites. Também havia pôsteres dobrados e um livro de photocards (completo, muito obrigado). Aqueles itens eram o auge do fanatismo de Chanyeol. E, bem, agora estavam em uma caixa. Porque nada daquilo lhe era importante depois de perceber como fora injusto com Baekhyun.</p><p>— Por que você está me mostrando tudo isso? — Baekhyun perguntou, deveras um pouco apreensivo. </p><p>— Porque foi com essas coisas, Baekhyun, que eu me apaixonei por você. — Chanyeol declarou enquanto Byun, distraído, inspecionava o objetos. Assim que ouviu o maior falando, porém, Baekhyun voltou sua atenção para Chanyeol, com os lábios partidos e os olhos bem abertos. — Mas foi com isso aqui, Baekhyun… — o produtor tocou na bochecha do seu príncipe e fez um afago — aqui, com você, que eu descobri que te amo. </p><p>— Você me ama? — O menor perguntou baixinho. </p><p>— Amo. — Park respondeu prontamente. — Amo como nunca amei ninguém antes. E, sinceramente, acho que ser seu fã já não faz nenhuma diferença nessa equação. Porque quando você não está comigo, nenhum desses itens me acalenta ou me consola. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado, Baekhyun. Só você.   </p><p>Baekhyun derreteu sob o toque e as palavras de Chanyeol. Ele levou uma das mãos até a nuca do maior e o puxou para perto. Não disse nada. Não precisava dizer nada. Os olhos dele diziam tudo o que o produtor precisava saber. Talvez ele não amasse Chanyeol ainda, o que era compreensível (afinal Chanyeol estava enamorado há muito mais tempo). Mas Baekhyun estava deixando que aceitava o amor dele, e que também o queria. E, por hora, aquilo era o suficiente. </p><p>    Baekhyun o guiou para baixo ao mesmo tempo que Chanyeol colocou as mãos na cintura dele. Park agarrou com mais força do que o menor esperava. Estava se ancorando a Baekhyun, garantindo que não estava sonhando. Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram uma última vez antes das pálpebras se fecharem. Não precisaram do sentido da visão para encontrarem a boca um do outro — estavam demasiadamente acostumados com este percurso. E quando os lábios macios se encontraram, Chanyeol teve certeza: </p><p>Queria ter Baekhyun como seu príncipe para sempre.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>— Isso significa que eu posso ter o meu emprego de produtor de volta, não é? — Chanyeol brincou mais tarde.  </p><p>    — Eu acho que sim. — Baekhyun riu. Estava tão risonho agora que já haviam se entendido, que nem parecia mais o homem sério, quase carrancudo, que chegara na casa de Chanyeol mais cedo. Era novamente o doce e alegre Baekhyun. </p><p>— Você acha?!  </p><p>— Tá bem, tá bem, você pode ser meu produtor de volta. Eu não estou em condição de negar nada para você agora, não é mesmo?</p><p>De fato, não estava. Os dois estavam deitados no sofá. Baekhyun tinha as costas sobre as almofadas, e Chanyeol estava por cima dele, segurando-se acima do menor enquanto se beijavam. Park não fazia ideia de como chegaram àquela posição, mas suspeitava que os beijos cada vez mais calorosos e molhados tinham algo a ver com isso. No entanto, ao invés de avançarem por um caminho sem volta, Chanyeol e Baekhyun diminuíram o ritmo — e a temperatura. Os beijos foram desacelerando até virarem apenas sorrisos pressionando um contra o outro. Eventualmente, até seus dentes se esbarravam. Estavam felizes demais para ligar.    </p><p>— Sabe o que eu acho patético? —Baekhyun perguntou depois de alguns minutos.</p><p>    — O que, amor?</p><p>    — A gente ter brigado, sem nem ter um relacionamento direito. Entende o que eu quero dizer? — Chanyeol negou com a cabeça e Baekhyun aproveitou o momento para empurrá-lo de leve, para que os dois pudessem se sentar. — Nós tivemos um término sem nem antes começar uma relação. Bom, começamos, mas não tínhamos um rótulo. E eu só percebi o quanto isso me incomodou depois que paramos de falar.       </p><p>    — Depois que você parou de responder às minhas mensagens, você quis dizer? — O mais velho provocou.</p><p>    — Nós. Paramos. De. Nos. Falar. — Baekhyun sibilou. — Enfim, depois da nossa briga eu me flagrei pensando em como deveria me referir a você. Meu amigo? Amante? Meu ex-produtor? Foi frustrante, sabe? Não quero mais isso pra gente. Não quero mais me relacionar sem rótulos.   </p><p>— Tá dizendo que quer namorar comigo, Baekhyun? </p><p>    — Sim, mas não desse jeito. Quero um pedido decente.</p><p>— O que tem de errado com o que eu acabei de fazer? </p><p>    Baekhyun pegou a mão de Chanyeol e a segurou com firmeza entre seus delicados dedos. As mãos de Chanyeol eram muito maiores do que as de Baekhyun, e o cantor adorava mexer nelas enquanto falava. Queria segurá-las o tempo todo. </p><p>— Você não me pediu em namoro, Chanyeol. Você perguntou se é isso o que eu quero. E sim, é o que eu quero, mas quero fazer do jeito certo. Nunca fiz isso antes, então quero todos os clichês. Quero outro buquê de rosas, dessa vez maior. Quero ter uma data, um dia certo para comemorar. E quero sair na rua com acessórios combinando, para as pessoas apontarem pra gente e se perguntarem "será que são um casal?" </p><p>— Baekhyun-ah… — Chanyeol riu, achando uma graça o comportamento do menor. — Você sabe que pode usar as minhas roupas sempre que quiser não, é?</p><p>— Sim, mas não é a mesma coisa! E, hum, vejamos… Também quero um par de alianças. Mas precisamos ser flexíveis com elas porque não posso ser visto usando-as direto…</p><p>Baekhyun fez uma lista de coisas que gostaria de fazer quando estivessem namorando. Esta lista ia de conhecer a família um do outro até usar papéis de parede combinando nos celulares.  Ele realmente havia pensado muito sobre esses detalhes, e Chanyeol percebeu que isso era outra coisa que Baekhyun desejava, mas que nunca pôde ter por causa da sua carreira. Que amarga ironia: Baekhyun, o ídolo-gênio que cantava lindamente baladas românticas, nunca experimentou um amor de verdade. Por isso era tão importante para ele "fazer do jeito certo" com Chanyeol. E, por isso, Chanyeol se esforçaria ao máximo para que Baekhyun ficasse completamente satisfeito. </p><p>— Eu tô achando você muito mimado, sabia? — O produtor brincou mais uma vez, antes puxar o menor para o seu colo. — Tudo bem, vamos fazer tudo o que você quiser. Afinal de contas — Chanyeol o trouxe para perto, para sussurrar diretamente contra o ouvido dele. — Você é meu príncipe, Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Fazer as coisas do “jeito certo” foi mais difícil do que imaginavam. Afinal, o hiatus de Baekhyun não era uma carta de alforria. Baekhyun ainda era um idol; ainda tinha milhares de fãs insanas o seguindo por toda a parte, e mais uma centena de repórteres vasculhando cada canto da sua vida. Byun era refém das projeções que outras pessoas colocavam sobre si, e era o namoradinho da Coréia antes de ser o namorado de Chanyeol. Mas isso não impediu o maior de trabalhar arduamente para realizar a lista de pieguices do cantor.   </p><p>    Decidiu começar com algo simples, ou melhor, algo que deveria ser simples: um encontro. Era um clichê que todos os casais precisavam ter. Era a chance de se conhecerem melhor, comerem bem e aproveitarem a companhia um do outro. Para falar a verdade, esta última era a parte pela qual Chanyeol estava mais animado. Queria ter um tempinho com Baekhyun fora do seu apartamento. Não que seus encontros fossem massantes, mas era sempre bom procurar novos ares. E Chanyeol sabia exatamente para onde levar Baekhyun...         </p><p>    — Então o seu pai é o dono de um restaurante? — Baekhyun perguntou. Havia acabado de se juntar a Chanyeol no carro do maior, e estavam indo para os subúrbios de Seul. — Você nunca mencionou isso antes.   </p><p>— É, bem, nós não somos mais tão próximos. — Park comentou. — Eu nunca nem quis pedir nenhum favor para ele. Pelo menos, não até hoje.     </p><p>    — Humm…. E que favor você pediu esta noite, querido? </p><p>    — Que a gente tivesse o restaurante inteiro só para nós. </p><p>    — É sério?</p><p>    — É claro, Baekhyun-ah. Quero que o nosso primeiro encontro seja perfeito. </p><p>    — Oh, Chanyeol… — Baekhyun soou realmente emocionado. Aparentemente aquilo era algo que ninguém nunca havia feito por ele. Byun esticou seu braço e segurou a mão de Chanyeol que estava livre, a que ele não usava para dirigir. Entrelaçou os dedos e apertou forte. — Você não faz ideia do tempo que eu espero para ir em um lugar reservado, sem me preocupar em ser visto ou agir com cautela...    </p><p>— Tem razão, eu não faço ideia, mas eu imagino como deve ser. — Chanyeol concordou, trazendo a mão de Baekhyun para seus lábios. Deixou um beijinho na pele macia. — Vamos ter uma noite incrível, ok?</p><p>— Vamos sim… Eu ainda não acredito que você se deu a todo esse trabalho pelo nosso encontro. Quer dizer, você nem se dá com o seu pai e o contatou só para isso… Muito obrigado, Chanyeol. </p><p>— Qualquer coisa por você, amor.           </p><p>    A viagem até o Better Place, o restaurante do pai de Chanyeol, foi demorada. A localização era afastada do centro, e os dois precisaram cruzar a cidade para chegar até lá, mas a demora valeria a pena. Chanyeol e Baekhyun teriam toda a privacidade que precisavam. E a bem da verdade, a viagem não foi nada ruim. O produtor colocou algumas músicas bem animadas para tocar no rádio, e Byun cantou a maioria delas. A atmosfera era serena e os dois estavam extremamente confortáveis. Mas, assim que Chanyeol estacionou, Baekhyun começou a ficar nervoso.    </p><p>— Meu Deus, eu estou prestes a conhecer o seu pai! Como não pensei nisso antes? Eu nem estou vestido pra isso!     </p><p>— Não se preocupe, Baekhyun—       </p><p>    — Não me preocupar? — Baekhyun interrompeu o maior. — É um passo importante para o nosso relacionamento!</p><p>    — Eu sei, e é o que nós dois queremos, não é? Mas fique tranquilo, eu quase não vejo o meu pai e você também não vai vê-lo muito.     </p><p>    — Mas ele ainda é seu pai, Chanyeol…  </p><p>    E também o pai de um pirralho de três anos que Chanyeol nem lembrava do nome...</p><p>    — Não se preocupe — o produtor repetiu. — Você vai gostar dele, e ele vai gostar de você. Todo mundo gosta de você, Baekhyun. Você é magnético. Agora vamos logo antes que algum penetra apareça. </p><p>    Apesar do comentário de Chanyeol, o Better Place estava vazio, como prometido. O restaurante era amplo, bem arejado e acolhedor. As paredes eram decoradas com arte, desenhos de vários estilos e artistas. As mesas e cadeiras não combinavam, mas esse detalhe dava uma aura jovem ao local. E nos fundos do espaço havia um palco com alguns instrumentos. Ah, seria tão bom se Baekhyun pudesse visitar o pub nas noites de música ao vivo! Ou, melhor ainda, se Baekhyun pudesse cantar ali algum dia... </p><p>Mesmo não sendo um grande fã do proprietário, Chanyeol precisava admitir que o lugar era agradável.</p><p>    — Ei, pai! — O maior chamou depois de oferecer um breve tour a Baekhyun. — Chegamos!</p><p>    — Ah, Chanyeol! — Um senhor muito parecido com o produtor saiu da cozinha. — Que bom que você veio. E que bom que já chegaram. Este deve se Baekhyun, não é? </p><p>    — Sou eu. Muito prazer, senhor Park.</p><p>— Igualmente! Mas pode me chamar de pai, filho. Você deve ser muito especial para o Chanyeol. Ele nunca me pediu para fechar o restaurante por ninguém. — Os dois jovens coraram diante da afirmação. — Bom, eu sei que o Chanyeol vai querer o de sempre, mas e você, Baekhyun? Quer dar uma olhadinha no cardápio?              </p><p>— Não, hum, vou querer o mesmo de Chanyeol.</p><p>— Perfeito, então. Fiquem à vontade, vou cuidar da comida.  </p><p>Chanyeol e Baekhyun se acomodaram assim que o senhor Park voltou para a cozinha. O maior deixou Baekhyun escolher o lugar onde se sentaram. Foi uma boa experiência. Pela primeira vez em anos, Byun não precisou escolher a mesa mais afastada ou o canto mais escuro do saguão. Ele escolheu a mesa do centro.  </p><p>— Este estabelecimento é tão charmoso! — Baekhyun elogiou. — Tem certeza que seu pai ficará bem fechando o espaço por uma noite inteira? Eu não quero que ele perca muito dinheiro…</p><p>— Não, o movimento hoje nem seria tão grande assim. — Chanyeol o tranquilizou. De fato, o Better Place só ficava lotado nas noites com apresentações ao vivo. — Além disso, meu pai me deve uma. Você sabe, por ter deixado minha mãe, começado uma nova família… Ah, desculpe-me. Não deveria falar sobre isso no nosso encontro. </p><p>— Tudo bem, eu quero que você seja sincero comigo, Chanyeol. Mas, honestamente? Acho que seria bom você reconsiderar como se sente em relação ao seu pai. Não precisa perdoá-lo, mas também não precisa guardar tanta mágoa. Ele fechou o restaurante para o nosso encontro, e está sendo gentil comigo e com você. Ele te ama. Dá pra notar, sabia disso?</p><p>— É, acho que você tem razão… — O pai de Chanyeol estava sim sendo gentil, e não só isso. Ele foi super solícito quando o produtor pediu uma noite privada no Better Place. Ele concordou instantaneamente, e ainda perguntou sobre o relacionamento do filho. Dava para ver que o senhor de cinquenta e tantos anos estava se esforçando. — Vou tentar conter a minha amargura, pelo menos por esta noite. </p><p>— Ótimo! Vai fazer bem pra você, tenho certeza. </p><p>Em poucos minutos a comida chegou. O próprio senhor Park foi quem entregou as bowls, com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Chanyeol pediu um set de Bulgogi, e Baekhyun o acompanhou. Os muitos recipientes com ingredientes encheram a mesa, e o maior logo começou a grelhar a carne na churrasqueira embutida. Enquanto isso, Byun se ocupou com os acompanhamentos. Quando finalmente conseguiram experimentar os sets, tiveram que se segurar para não emitir sons de gemidos de prazer. Estava tudo uma delícia!</p><p>— Uau, esse bulgogi tá incrível!</p><p>— Está mesmo, não é?</p><p>Os dois quase não conversaram enquanto comiam. Suas bocas estavam demasiadamente ocupadas com algo bom demais para ser ignorado. Baekhyun comeu com tanta devoção que até sujou o canto do lábio uma ou duas vezes (Chanyeol o ajudou a se limpar com um guardanapo). Depois de esvaziarem todos os bowls, Chanyeol fez o pedido de mais duas garrafas de soju. Tinha a impressão de que a bebida o ajudava na digestão e, além disso, também queria dar uma relaxada. Precisava estar relaxado para o que estava prestes a fazer.</p><p>— E então, você se divertiu? — O produtor perguntou ao menor.</p><p>— Mas é claro! Foi um dos melhores encontros que eu já tive.</p><p>— Um dos? — Provocou.</p><p>Baekhyun segurou nas mãos do maior antes de responder. </p><p>— Foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive, Chanyeol. </p><p>— Que bom, porque eu odiaria fazer isso em um encontro mediano...  — Chanyeol tirou do bolso uma caixinha vermelha, envernizada, do tamanho de um cubo de rubik. A inscrição na parte de cima não deixava muito para a imaginação: Cartier. Chanyeol a abriu a caixa revelando um par de anéis. Alianças. O rosto do cantor se iluminou instantaneamente. — Deixe-me ver se vou usar as palavras certas dessa vez. Quer namorar comigo, Baekhyun?</p><p>— Sim! É claro que sim! — Baekhyun saltou do seu assento e pulou para o lado de Chanyeol, tascando um beijo lascivo na boca do maior. Fez isso porque queria, porque estava feliz e porque, pela primeira vez, podia fazê-lo. Não precisava se preocupar com sua imagem de idol, com as fãs ou os paparazzis. Pela primeira vez, eram apenas Chanyeol e Baekhyun. E era perfeito. — Eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso... — Byun sorriu com os lábios colados aos do produtor.</p><p>— Como eu disse antes, Baekhyun… — Chanyeol se afastou do abraço para olhar nos olhos do menor. — Tudo por você, meu princípe. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EPÍLOGO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>O Better Place estava lotado. Geralmente ficava assim mesmo nos dias de performances ao vivo, mas naquela noite a audiência era ainda maior. As fãs de Baekhyun ocuparam todas as cadeiras do restaurante, e também havia algumas em pé ou sentadas no chão. Se a organização do evento não fosse tão metódica, Chanyeol estava certo de que elas teriam subido no teto para ver seu ídolo cantar. Contudo, como aquele era o primeiro busking oficial de Baekhyun, várias medidas de segurança foram tomadas para que nenhuma de suas tietes saísse da linha. </p><p>    Sim, o primeiro busking de Baekhyun foi no restaurante do pai de Chanyeol. Chanyeol, por sua vez, foi quem organizou tudo. A escolha do espaço foi óbvia para ambos; Byun gostou do Better Place desde a primeira visita, e o produtor felizmente tinha um lugar cuja reserva era simples, não demandava burocracias. A única parte “chata” do acordo era que Chanyeol precisava conversar com seu pai para acertar os detalhes; mas isso não era tão ruim assim. Graças à Baekhyun, a relação dos dois estava melhorando ao pouco. E sim, até nisso Baekhyun teve um efeito positivo na sua vida. </p><p>    Nos oito meses que estavam juntos, Baekhyun acabou salvando Chanyeol de inúmeras formas, mesmo sem perceber. Ele livrou o maior de uma vida amargurada, o ensinou a estimar sua família e a viver com mais leveza. O ajudou a ver que, não, Baekhyun não preenchia todos os estereótipos de idol que viviam no imaginário das fãs, mas tudo bem — seu lado verdadeiro e desconhecido era muito mais interessante. E Baekhyun também libertou Park de uma série de dependências, como o vício em cafeína e em trabalho. Agora o único vício de Chanyeol era Baekhyun.    </p><p>Por falar em Baekhyun, o menor estava vivendo uma nova fase em sua carreira. A palavra-chave do seu conceito era minimalismo. Ele voltou do hiatus e lançou apenas um single (que charteou muito bem, aliás, mesmo sem grandes promoções). Reduziu as aparições públicas e passou a ser mais seletivo com a sua presença em eventos e premiações. Também começou a experimentar novos estilos musicais, e Chanyeol foi extremamente prestativo nesse sentido. Ele ajudou Baekhyun a conhecer novos ritmos e musicalidades. Formavam deveras uma parceria de sucesso.  </p><p>Esta parceria, tanto romântica quanto profissional, fez com que os dois passassem muito tempo juntos. Eles até conseguiram completar a lista de Baekhyun: conheceram os pais um do outro, passaram a usar as alianças regularmente e comemoraram oito aniversários (mesversários) de namoro. Bodas de pompom. O próximo passo do seu relacionamento era morar junto, juntar as escovas de dentes. Faltava apenas decidir onde morar, no duplex de Chanyeol, ou no novo apartamento de Baekhyun, que o menor comprou justamente para que tivessem mais privacidade. Só precisavam estudar a logística, e então se mudariam.     </p><p>     — Boa noite a todos, e sejam muitos bem-vindos ao Kyoong busking. — Baekhyun anunciou assim que as luzes diminuíram, levando centenas de pré-adolescentes aos delírios. — Esta é a primeira vez que eu canto em um evento assim... — Confessou meio incerto. — Mas espero que gostem e me deem muito amor.       </p><p>    Apesar da sua insegurança, Baekhyun cantou lindamente. E ele não era o único fora da sua zona de conforto. Seus fãs também estavam nervosos. Eram acostumados a ver Byun em grandes palcos, com direito a shows pirotécnicos e mini turnês pela Ásia. Ter Baekhyun assim, em um ambiente tão intimista, era algo inédito. De certa forma, era até mais legal. Aquela atmosfera íntima fez com que as duas partes se valorizassem mais. Baekhyun, por mais que estivesse ressentido com a sua ocupação, amava suas fãs. E, naquele instante, o cantor teve a certeza de que a troca era mútua.  </p><p>Ambos estavam caminhando juntos, lado a lado, de mãos dadas.</p><p>    E do outro lado de Baekhyun, segurando na sua outra mão, estava Chanyeol.  Os dois tinham uma algo realmente especial. Gostariam de dizer que aquela relação era como um encontro de almas, mas a expressão parecia pouco perto da sintonia que compartilhavam. Era como se os chuviscos eletromagnéticos que apresentaram Chanyeol a Baekhyun fossem mágicos. Era como se eles tivessem impresso na pele de Chanyeol a marca de uma alma gêmea. Não havia outra forma de descrever: o que os dois tinham era extraordinário. </p><p>Mesmo com tantos desencontros, o destino conspirou para que ficassem juntos. Bem, no momento, apenas figurativamente juntos. No sentido literal estavam separados, apartados por um oceano de fãs do menor. Baekhyun estava em um extremo do Better Place, no palco, e Chanyeol no outro, cuidando do ajuste de som, microfone e outros arranjos técnicos. O maior estava tão concentrado nos seus deveres de produção que mal pôde aproveitar o show. Mas tudo bem, Chanyeol tinha o privilégio de contar com performances particulares mais tarde. Afinal, esta era a maior vantagem de ser o fã número um de Baekhyun.</p><p>— A próxima música que vou cantar é para uma pessoa muito especial que está aqui hoje… — Baekhyun disse, fazendo um carinho discreto na aliança enquanto entrelaçava as mãos no microfone. A audiência toda se calou, nervosa. Os olhos de Baekhyun não deixaram os de Chanyeol. — Eu não posso dizer quem essa pessoa é…  — Provocou, tanto Chanyeol quanto o público. — … Mas quero que cada um aqui cante bem alto se você sente, no seu coração, que essa pessoa é você.</p><p>E enquanto todas as fãs de Baekhyun berravam a letra da próxima música, completamente alheias ao sentimento do cantor, Chanyeol começou a mexer os lábios. </p><p>Chanyeol se permitiu cantar também. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(...)<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice diz que é Maria quando ela quer.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>FIM</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aqui o link para a cena que o Chanyeol viu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDAYAnxCJiA</p><p>A história acabou ficando bem maior do que eu planejava, por isso eu a dividi em capítulos para facilitar a leitura. Só queria deixar aqui o registro de que eu a escrevi como uma oneshot. Não muda nada além de alguns cortes aparentemente impensados, mas estou orgulhosa de ter escrito uma oneshot enorme e quero me gabar disso (quem me conhece sabe que eu não consigo nem escrever um capítulo maior do que 5K hahaha). Espero gostem &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>